Ellipses
by Agathe Youbabe
Summary: Devenu amnésique après un choc à la tête, Eric est recueilli par une Altruiste et s'adapte tant bien que mal à sa nouvelle faction. Le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix, il recouvre la mémoire et choisit les Audacieux car il n'a plus aucun souvenir de son passage chez les Altruistes et de ceux qu'il laisse derrière lui. Eric/OC.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : la trilogie Divergente est une œuvre de Veronica Roth, elle ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Ça y est, c'était le jour du Grand Choix aujourd'hui, j'avais passé le test la veille et je savais enfin de quelle faction je faisais vraiment partie. De toute façon, même si j'avais obtenu ma faction d'origine comme résultat, j'en avais rien à carrer, mon choix était déjà fait. Depuis toujours, je savais où était ma place, j'irai chez les Audacieux, j'appartenais aux meilleurs et c'est ce qu'ils étaient.  
Je me rendais seul au coeur de la ville, sans mes parents pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la Ruche, à leurs yeux, j'étais déjà un putain de traître qui allait les abandonner, tant pis s'ils pensaient ça de moi et surtout bon débarras, je n'aurais plus à croupir dans ce repère d'intellos qu'était les Érudits, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

\- oh regardez-moi ça, une tête d'ampoule qui s'est perdue !

Vu la dégaine du mec aux cheveux longs et aux dents grises qui venait juste de s'adresser à moi et me tournoyait autour en vélo, il devait faire partie de ces crasseux de Sans-Faction, je pouvais sentir son haleine de poney d'ici, le mec s'était ramené avec sa meute aujourd'hui.

\- toi la queue de cheval, je t'ai pas sonné.  
\- fais pas trop le malin la grosse tête, sinon je te crève.  
\- oh ça joue les gros durs pour impressionner ses petits copains, si c'est pas touchant !

Visiblement, ma remarque sarcastique n'avait pas du tout plu à ce connard, il avait l'air d'avoir la haine contre moi, encore plus qu'avant.

\- tu m'as l'air un peu trop arrogant, même pour un Érudit, faut remédier à ça.  
\- ouais sérieux, c'est quoi son problème à ce mister je sais tout ?  
\- en fait, j'en ai pas qu'un mais trois à la fois, tu vois.

Vu la tronche qu'ils tiraient, ces pauvres idiots avaient dû comprendre à qui je faisais référence, ce qui m'étonnait vu leurs gueules, ils avaient de belles têtes de vainqueurs tous les trois.

\- fais gaffe à toi, tu pourrais finir écraser par un de tes problèmes.  
\- je suis mort de trouille.  
\- tu vas voir quand on en aura fini avec toi, t'auras déjà fait dans ton pantalon et appelé ta maman au secours.

Alors que je m'apprêtais justement à répondre à un de ces trois crasseux, je tournais tardivement la tête vers le mec à vélo, en une seconde je pus lire toute la rage dans ses yeux alors qu'il fonçait tout droit sur moi, je n'eus pas le temps de l'éviter, tout était allé beaucoup trop vite, quand je pris enfin conscience de ce qui m'arrivait, ma tête heurta violemment le sol au passage, c'était le trou noir...

* * *

Avant même que j'ouvre les yeux, un mal de crâne épouvantable me martelait les tempes. Je posais ma main droite sur mon front de douleur et je fus surpris de sentir un bandage noué tout autour de ma tête, pourquoi tout ce cirque ? Qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé ? J'en n'avais plus le moindre souvenir.  
Je regardai enfin devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter légèrement quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul. En face du lit dans lequel j'étais couché se trouvait une gamine assise sur une chaise, elle me regardait comme si elle avait fait une grosse bêtise.

\- désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Non mais elle était sérieuse ? Elle avait quoi ? Douze ans à tout casser ? C'était un vrai poids plume et j'aurais peur d'elle ? Foutaises !

\- t'es qui ?

Mon ton était franchement peu aimable, elle se redressa sur sa chaise comme si elle était tout à coup intimidée en ma présence, alors qui faisait peur à qui maintenant ?

\- je m'appelle Chloë McCoy. C'est mon frère qui t'a trouvé et t'a ramené ici.

Trouver où ça ? Pourquoi me ramener ici ? Je devais admettre que le lit était plutôt confortable même si la lumière de la chambre laissait à désirer et qu'il y avait genre trois meubles à tout casser dans cette pièce. J'avais une centaine de questions sur ma situation à poser mais comme si la gamine avait lu dans mes pensées, elle devança mes interrogations.

\- il t'a retrouvé sans connaissance avec du sang séché sur ton cuir chevelu. Selon lui, c'est un coup des Sans-Faction parce qu'ils t'ont piqué tes vêtements aussi.

Après sa confidence, je jetai immédiatement un regard sous les draps du lit pour voir si j'étais nu mais à mon plus grand soulagement, je portais un pantalon et une chemise de couleur identique à celle de la tunique de la gamine qui camouflait tout son corps, sans parler de son chignon qui était typiquement un look d'Altruiste et me fit réaliser dans quelle Faction je me trouvais.

\- ce sont les habits de mon frère, par chance, vous faites à peu près la même taille.  
\- c'est lui qui m'a habillé ?  
\- oui. Je ne me serais jamais permise.

Je voyais qu'elle commençait à rougir, cela me faisait doucement marrer, c'était vraiment une Altruiste, plus coincée tu meurs.

\- tu ne sais pas à quelle faction j'appartiens alors.  
\- non, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est pas grave, je comprends.

C'est pile à ce moment que je réalisais que j'en avais moi-même plus la moindre idée, je m'en voulais de ne pas savoir répondre à cette simple question, j'avais l'air d'un con et cela me frustrait, je faisais vraiment pitié à voir.

\- faudrait déjà que je m'en rappelle.  
\- tu ne sais plus qui tu es.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question de sa part et j'avais toujours aucune réponse à lui apporter, je séchais complètement, il fallait que je recoupe tous les indices pour retrouver mon identité le plus vite possible.

\- je ne me souviens de rien. J'étais où quand ton frère m'a trouvé ?  
\- il revenait de la Cérémonie du Choix et il t'a retrouvé gisant sur le sol en chemin.

Je soupirais, ce n'était certainement pas ce genre d'info qui allait m'aider quand tout à coup ça fit tilt dans ma tête.

\- je devais sûrement être là pour la même raison, ça veut dire que j'ai au moins seize ans et que je suis pile dans le bon âge, je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre à la Ruche.  
\- tu ne peux pas. C'est trop tard. la Cérémonie a eu lieu hier.

Je me sentais déjà revivre et il fallut que l'autre gamine vienne me casser tout mon délire.

\- t'es sûre ? Peut-être que…  
\- certaine. Mon frère y était. Il a choisi de rester chez les Altruistes pour ne pas me laisser toute seule ici.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Je ne savais même pas à quelle Faction j'appartenais, j'étais dans une merde internationale, tout ça à cause d'une gamine qui ne m'avait pas prévenu au bon moment.

\- pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

Elle haussa un sourcil dans ma direction, visiblement, elle ne captait pas que je puisse lui faire un tel reproche.

\- tu avais besoin de récupérer. Tu as eu un sérieux choc à la tête. Ça n'est pas à prendre à la légère ce genre de blessures. Je pense qu'on a fait le meilleur choix possible avec mon frère.  
\- Chloë ! À TABLE, C'EST PRÊT !

Quand on parlait du loup… cette voix masculine qui semblait provenir de la cuisine appartenait sûrement au frangin de la gamine. Elle quitta doucement sa chaise puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- j'espère que t'aimes le poulet et les petits pois.

Toujours cette petite voix doucereuse et ce ton super serviable, je n'en pouvais déjà plus de l'entendre.

\- surtout ne bouge pas, je te ramène un plateau, tu es trop faible pour te lever, tu as encore besoin de repos.

Je commençais à bouillonner de l'intérieur à l'entendre me parler comme si j'étais un gosse ou un petit animal fragile et sans défense, j'étais à bout nerveusement.

\- non, ça ira, je vais me lever.  
\- tu es sûr ? Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais.  
\- j'ai dit que je me levais alors je me lève, c'est clair ?  
\- c'est clair, répéta-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle disparut ensuite de la chambre sans faire de bruit, je me sentais totalement perdu, démuni, livré à moi-même, ne plus savoir qui j'étais me rendait totalement malade, il fallait que je retrouve la mémoire au plus vite, je n'allais pas tenir sinon.

* * *

J'avais rejoint le salon avec difficulté, j'avais encore un peu la tête qui tournait mais j'étais satisfait que la gamine m'ait enfin laissé en paix pour pouvoir me débrouiller seul, ça n'avait pas duré assez longtemps à mon goût, hélas.

\- tiens, pour ta tête. Ça te fera du bien.

Elle venait de me passer un verre de tisane, j'hésitais franchement à le boire même si je me doutais qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à m'empoisonner, le breuvage n'avait pas l'air appétissant du tout.

\- c'est un remède cent pour cent naturel.

Je l'avalais finalement, de toute façon, j'avais déjà la désagréable sensation que mon crâne était devenu un véritable flipper, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- enchanté.

Le frangin de la gamine me reprit le verre avec délicatesse puis me salua en inclinant la tête en guise de présentation, et dire qu'il m'avait déjà vu à poil alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

\- je suis Joel. Le grand frère de Chloë.

Pour ma part, je n'avais aucun prénom à lui donner en retour, ce qui me donnait envie de blaguer devant le ridicule de la situation.

\- et moi, c'est monsieur X, dis-je alors d'un ton moqueur.  
\- notre gouvernement a pour coutume de donner le nom de John Doe à un garçon inconnu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit identifié par nos services, m'informa le frangin.  
\- mais tu peux en choisir un autre si celui-là ne te plaît pas, ajouta la gamine.  
\- ça va, c'est bon, y a pire.

John, Paul, Jack, la vérité c'est que j'en avais rien à cirer, je ne comptais pas garder ce pseudo prénom indéfiniment de toute manière, j'allais retrouver ma véritable identité au plus vite, c'était ma priorité numéro un.

\- ma sœur m'a mis au courant pour ta perte de mémoire, ça doit être dû au choc que tu as subi, ça devrait très vite passer, ne t'en fais pas.

Super, à présent je n'avais plus seulement la gamine sur le dos, mais je devais aussi me coltiner le frangin, deux pour le prix d'un, tu parles d'un cadeau !  
Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en savait d'abord ? Il avait étudié la médecine ? Tout ce que je voulais à présent c'était réunir des infos pour savoir qui j'étais, le reste c'était du pipi de chat pour moi.

\- j'y compte bien, dis-je d'un air décidé.  
\- si tu veux, tu peux aller te rafraîchir un peu avant de passer à table, me proposa le frangin. Chloë, montre-lui où se trouve la salle de bain s'il te plaît.

La gamine joignit le geste à la parole en pointant du doigt la pièce en question avant de passer juste devant moi. Je la suivis en silence et elle m'ouvrit la porte dès qu'on fut arrivé à destination.

\- voilà, c'est là.

Encore une pièce qui était à peine éclairée et meublée, ça ne m'étonnait même plus venant des Altruistes, ils étaient vraiment des cas désespérés, tout pour les autres, rien pour eux, je connaissais la chanson.

\- y a pas de miroir ?  
\- si mais les règles de la Faction sont strictes, elle nous autorise à se regarder dedans seulement le deuxième jour de chaque trimestre.  
\- parfait, on a qu'à dire que je me rattrape pour le trimestre précédent alors.

Elle n'argumenta pas et se dirigea directement vers une petite armoire d'où elle fit coulisser une porte qui révéla un miroir discret mais qui ferait largement l'affaire pour ce que j'avais à y faire.

\- à tout de suite...John, me dit-elle dans un sourire timide.  
\- ouais, à plus.

Ça faisait trop bizarre de se faire appeler comme ça, si ça se trouve c'était mon vrai prénom et je ne le savais même pas, le comble du ridicule quoi, j'ignorais si je devais en rire ou en pleurer. Une fois seul, je pus me rafraîchir le visage à ma guise, quand je me matai ensuite dans la glace, je faisais peur à voir, j'étais blanc comme un linge et mes cernes alourdissaient vachement mon regard, avaler quelque chose ne pouvait que me faire du bien, ça tombait bien, ma faim commençait à se faire sentir.

* * *

Quand je rejoignis la cuisine, la gamine et son frangin étaient entrain de m'attendre comme je l'avais deviné. La pièce était éclairée seulement d'une petite ampoule qui descendait presque jusqu'au beau milieu de la table, une simple bougie aurait fait le même effet à mon humble avis.  
Alors que je prenais place sur le banc en face de la gamine, son frangin me tendit la main en bout de table avant de prendre celle de sa sœur qui me tendit à son tour la sienne. Je les observais avec interrogation, j'étais tombé chez les fous, je ne voyais que cette explication.

\- merci mon Dieu pour notre pain quotidien, merci de permettre à Chloë de se cultiver à l'école et de me donner l'opportunité de me former à un premier métier, merci enfin de continuer à prendre soin de notre famille et qu'on ait toujours la chance de rencontrer de nouveaux amis.

Je souris poliment à la petite dédicace du frangin avant que la gamine ne lui passe le plat de petits pois et qu'il ne me le passe à moi puis qu'elle fasse pareil avec le plat qui contenait trois morceaux de poulet, toujours dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Personne ne commença à manger avant que tout le monde soit servi, ils avaient vraiment des rituels bizarres dans cette Faction, ça m'étonnerait franchement que je fasse partie des natifs de celle-ci.  
Pendant le dîner, le frangin nous raconta à quel point il était excité de commencer un nouveau chapitre dans sa vie d'Altruiste, c'était un nouveau départ pour lui. La gamine l'écoutait attentivement, comme si son écoute était un cadeau qu'elle lui offrait.

\- et toi alors, John ? Quels sont tes projets ? Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux, sache-le, tu es ici chez toi.  
\- merci Joel, j'ai pas encore trop réfléchi à ce que je vais faire. La meilleure solution pour moi serait que je retourne au lycée dès demain matin mais comme mon dernier jour c'était hier, je ne suis pas censé m'y trouver.  
\- je crois en effet que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'y retourner, ça attirerait les soupçons sur toi, viens au chantier avec moi demain, j'entame une formation d'ouvrier du bâtiment, on repave une partie de la rue avec les collègues, je leur raconterai que tu es un transfert, ils seront d'accord pour que tu travailles avec nous, j'en suis certain.  
\- et puis quoi ensuite ? Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enterrer ici alors quand je me tirerais de chez toi dès que j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire ou au pire à la prochaine Cérémonie du Choix, ils vont en penser quoi de ma disparition soudaine ? Le mieux c'est que je fasse le mort dans cette baraque. Par contre, ça va pas m'aider à découvrir mon identité de pas aller en cours.

En face de moi, la gamine semblait s'agiter sur son banc, son frangin aussi l'avait remarqué.

\- tu as une idée à proposer, Chloë ?  
\- je peux enquêter au lycée pour John s'il est d'accord, j'essaierais d'interroger des membres de plusieurs Factions pour voir s'ils le connaissent ou ont entendu parler de lui.  
\- et tu leur diras quoi sur moi ?  
\- je leur demanderais s'ils n'ont pas croisé un élève de dernière année, costaud avec les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.  
\- merci pour le costaud. Rajoute beau gosse aussi dans ta description, ils auront plus de chance de m'identifier comme ça, dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil au passage.

Encore une fois, elle se mit à rougir après mon geste et n'osa pas me regarder dans les yeux, c'était un jeu d'enfant de la déstabiliser, presque trop facile.

\- je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux, si ma sœur rajoute ce terme, ça en fera une description subjective et donc moins précise.  
\- ouais, elle a qu'à faire comme elle le sent.

Je lâchais l'affaire, apparemment, ils ne connaissaient pas l'humour, ni le second degré chez les Altruistes.

* * *

Lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher, le frangin et moi, on avait un débat animé dans le salon sur la répartition des chambres.

\- tu es sûr, John ?  
\- certain, c'est ta chambre, c'est à toi de dormir dedans. Le canapé me va très bien.  
\- ça ne me dérange pas non plus de dormir sur le canapé, je peux te prêter ma chambre de nouveau au moins pour cette nuit. Allez, accepte.  
\- en plus, c'est mieux pour ta tête, tu seras mieux installé.

Maintenant que la gamine venait de se mêler à la conversation, ils étaient deux contre moi, je n'allais pas en sortir vainqueur, je le savais, en plus, je sentais la fatigue m'envahir, je n'avais plus la force d'argumenter pour rien, je parlais dans le vide, c'était peine perdue.

\- vous m'énervez, soufflais-je. Je dors dans la chambre ce soir mais demain soir, je te la rends, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.  
\- ça marche. Bonne nuit.  
\- bonne nuit, John, répéta la gamine.  
\- ouais, bonne nuit.

Je leur adressai un dernier regard avant de rejoindre la chambre du frangin, je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour survivre à cette soirée, j'étais crevé, vraiment au bout du rouleau. Une fois allongé dans mon lit douillé, je fermai les yeux en espérant secrètement que cette journée ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et que dès demain, je me réveillerais en sachant à nouveau qui j'étais, si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, c'était bien la seule chose que je voulais au monde.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci beaucoup tout plein pour la review, les follows et les favoris. Attention, présence de scènes de violence dans ce chapitre, vous voilà prévenus :)_

* * *

Le Sans-Faction posa une mallette noire sur la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Est-ce qu'il allait appliquer du sel sur mes plaies ouvertes ? Non. Aujourd'hui, c'était le versé de baril d'eau glacée qui était au programme.  
Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un … je tremblais. Le froid s'insinua le long de mon corps. Mon esprit préféra s'évader. Il atterrit dans un désert africain. Je me répétais que j'avais chaud. Mais je frissonnais toujours.  
Des manches de pioche, plusieurs matraques en caoutchouc. Le Sans-Faction exposait fièrement son attirail sur la table. Tout se trouvait dans l'élégance de son geste. Son visage était flou, il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, juste un sourire sadique.  
Mon dos, mes hanches, mes jambes. Le Sans-Faction frappait fort. Les perles d'eau glacée se mélangeaient à mes larmes. Le Sans-Faction frappait très fort. Ma respiration se coupa. Je suffoquais. Cette sensation d'étouffement, d'écrasement de ma trachée ne me quittait plus.  
Je me réveillai en sursaut, la bouche ouverte, peinant à reprendre mon souffle. Le retour à la réalité fut rude et éprouvant. Cette scène effroyable m'avait semblé tellement réelle pourtant. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage histoire de rassembler mes pensées et de calmer mes battements de cœur bruyants, j'essuyai aussi au passage les quelques perles de sueur sur mon front mouillé. Je sentais encore mon cœur cogner fort dans ma poitrine, ça n'arrêtait pas.

\- ça va aller, du calme, tout va bien.

Je me répétais plusieurs fois cette phrase à moi-même comme pour m'en assurer. Je réalisais que je me trouvais en sécurité dans la chambre du frangin, sans aucun bourreau à l'horizon. Ma bouche était sèche. Il me fallait un verre. D'urgence. Je quittai le lit puis je pris le chemin de la cuisine en prenant bien soin de ne pas attirer l'attention du frangin qui dormait dans le canapé du salon. Quand je regagnai mon lit quelques minutes plus tard, j'eus un mal de chien à fermer l'œil après mon affreux cauchemar. C'était du délire. Ma perception des choses était floue à cause de l'influence du présent sur mon passé oublié.  
Je me posais des centaines de questions sur mon tortionnaire, est-ce que j'avais été agressé par un Sans-Faction dans la réalité ou mon esprit s'était laissé influencé par la théorie du frangin ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

* * *

Quand je débarquai dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, la gamine fredonnait en mettant la table pendant que le frangin lisait son journal avec un bol de quinoa devant lui. Finalement, la perspective de passer un an en compagnie de ces deux coincés du derrière n'étaient peut-être pas une peine si horrible que ça.

\- bonjour John, bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
\- comme un loir, mentis-je éhontément.

Lui et sa sœur étaient déjà assez sur mon dos comme ça, ils me couvaient comme un bébé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et je redoutais que ça soit encore pire si je leur disais toute la vérité sur mes nuits agitées.

\- alors John, quel est ton programme pour la journée ?  
\- je ne sais pas encore, t'as quoi à me proposer ?  
\- il y a une cargaison de ballots de tissus qui va nous être livrée aujourd'hui, on fabrique des vêtements pour les Sans-Faction avec, si ça te dit de commencer ce matin sans Chloë et moi, on n'y voit aucune objection.  
\- quand tu dis fabriquer, tu veux dire coudre, c'est ça ?  
\- c'est ça.  
\- tu me fais marcher là ?  
\- c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne chez nous.  
\- jamais de la vie je me mettrais à la couture, encore moins si c'est pas pour moi, et puis t'imagines si ta théorie se vérifie et que c'est vraiment les Sans-Faction qui m'ont agressé avant-hier, tu crois que c'est comme ça que j'ai envie de les remercier ?  
\- je comprends. Libre à toi de faire comme tu le sens. On ne t'oblige à rien, sois-en certain.  
\- tant mieux, tu me rassures.

Heureusement pour moi, le frangin n'insista pas et je m'imaginais déjà passer une journée tranquille, seul, à me prélasser devant la cheminée, j'avais hâte d'y être.

\- Chloë, tu as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda son frangin.  
\- maths et biologie ce matin et histoire des factions cette après-midi.  
\- t'y vas comment, en voiture ? La questionnais-je.

Ce n'est pas vraiment que la réponse m'intéressait tant que ça mais j'avais du temps à tuer alors autant le passer à lui faire la conversation pour s'occuper.

\- en bus. Il s'arrête juste devant le lycée. Nous n'avons pas de voiture. Le père des voisins en a une et il ramène ses enfants tous les jours à l'école avec mais on ne veut pas le déranger pour qu'il m'emmène en même temps.

Ça ne m'étonnait pas de leur part, ils rendaient tout le temps service aux autres mais ils ne demandaient jamais rien en échange, tu parles d'une vie.

\- n'oublie pas d'interroger les autres élèves sur moi.  
\- promis. Au lycée, notre faction évite de se faire remarquer mais je ferais un petit effort.  
\- rien que pour moi, tu me flattes, dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Ses joues se mirent à rosir à nouveau, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle. Le frangin ne semblait guère apprécier sa réaction, je m'empressai alors de changer de sujet.

\- alors Joel, comment ça se passe avec ton nouveau métier, t'es excité pour ton premier jour d'apprentissage ?  
\- très, je ne tiens plus en place. D'ailleurs, ma petite sœur sera déjà à la maison quand je rentrerai ce soir donc elle pourra nous préparer une bonne purée d'épinards, tu aimes ça j'espère ?  
\- je ne sais pas, je crois que j'en n'ai jamais mangé de ma vie, je ne suis plus très sûr.  
\- de toute façon, on a pas trop le choix, il n'y a pratiquement plus de fermes dans la région alors on est obligé de manger presque que des conserves et des surgelés.

Je réprimai une grimace, le menu des prochains jours ne s'annonçait pas très folichon.

* * *

Comme le frangin me l'avait annoncé au petit-déjeuner, la gamine était de retour à la maison avant lui, ce n'est que sur les coups de dix-huit heures que je la rejoignis dans la cuisine après une bonne petite sieste sur le canapé, j'avais eu besoin de récupérer un peu de sommeil après ma nuit hachée de la veille.

\- ça va, tu t'amuses bien ?

Ma question était plus ironique qu'autre chose alors qu'elle était sagement assise sur une chaise, une aiguille à la main entrain de coudre un bouton sur une chemise que je devinais être pour ces putains de Sans-Faction.

\- j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Outch !

Pas tant que ça apparemment, elle venait de se piquer à l'index droit, je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang couler pour une si petite piqûre.

\- attends, mets ton doigt sous l'eau.

Elle était déjà levée quand je la guidai instinctivement vers l'évier en tenant fermement son bras droit avec mes deux mains avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide sans attendre.

\- ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ma main gauche était encore posé sur son bras, je venais juste de m'en rendre compte, elle semblait troublée par ce simple geste, je l'enlevai aussitôt.

\- ça va mieux ?  
\- oui, ça ne saigne plus, merci.

Je la suivis ensuite des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et en revint avec un petit pansement adhésif collé au niveau de sa piqûre avant de reprendre sagement place sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'eus pitié d'elle à ce moment-là, ça ne me tuerait certainement pas d'apprendre à coudre, je pouvais juste essayer pour voir, je n'avais rien à perdre après tout.

\- comment on fait ?

Elle semblait surprise par ma question mais ne dit rien à ce propos, je remarquais juste qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire, elle semblait ravie que je m'intéresse à elle et à ce qu'elle faisait visiblement.

\- tiens, prends ça d'abord.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle me passa son aiguille toute prête, le fil se trouvait déjà dans le chas et il pendait autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Elle se leva ensuite et se positionna juste derrière le dossier de ma chaise afin de superviser chacun de mes mouvements.

\- on va commencer par un bouton à deux trous, c'est le plus simple. Vas-y, positionne-le sur la chemise. Par en dessous, tu fais passer l'aiguille à travers le tissu, puis un des trous du bouton. Ensuite, tu passes l'aiguille à travers le second trou en traversant le tissu. Tire le fil à fond surtout.

Pas une seule fois elle ne me toucha en me donnant ses instructions, ses mains et ses doigts s'arrêtaient à chaque fois à plusieurs centimètres des miens, juste assez pour me guider, c'est fou à quel point les Altruistes redoutaient tout contact physique, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

\- voilà. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à recommencer plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le bouton tienne bien en place sur la chemise.

Je souris fièrement après le travail que j'avais fourni, rien ne me résistait, la gamine avait aussi l'air totalement satisfaite de mes efforts.

\- bravo ! Demain on pourra attaquer le bouton à quatre trous ! Lâcha-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle se leva pour préparer sa fameuse purée d'épinards fondante et je n'eus pas le coeur à lui casser son délire tout de suite mais je ne voulais déjà plus entendre parler de couture avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé, ça n'était vraiment pas fait pour moi.

* * *

Ma gorge était sèche. Mon ventre criait famine. Ma chemise entrouverte grise était couverte de sang. Mon sang. Je ressentais un très fort engourdissement dans les deux bras. Mes pieds ne touchaient presque plus terre. J'étais suspendu par une corde attachée au plafond. Des cernes me mangeaient tout le visage. Je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts. Ma joue droite était maintenant brûlante. Une chaussure en cuir dur venait de me heurter violemment. En plein visage.

\- HÉ ! C'est pas l'heure de pioncer, le coincé !

C'était comme si mon bourreau n'avait pas de visage. Mais il avait la dégaine d'un Sans-Faction, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, non pas que je veuille lui donner encore plus d' idées. Il s'approcha de moi. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. J'en avais assez. Je voudrais déjà en finir. Mais pas mon geôlier. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, lui. Un sourire sadique. Sa main s'insinua dans mes cheveux sans douceur. Il me les tira avec férocité et m'obligea à le regarder. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter. Je soutins le regard hautain de mon persécuteur. Mais le mien était vide à présent.

\- maintenant !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je n'étais plus suspendu par une corde attachée au plafond mais allongé sur le canapé du salon, encore un putain de cauchemar, je commençais vraiment à les haïr. Dans celui-ci, je portais une tenue d'Altruiste, est-ce que ça signifiait que c'était ma faction d'origine ou mon subconscient l'avait choisi parce que j'y vivais aujourd'hui ? Cette question m'obnubilait.  
En sueur, je quittai le salon pour prendre un rafraîchissement dans la cuisine quand je vis la gamine se planquer immédiatement sous la table dès qu'elle m'aperçut, sa naïveté me fit sourire, comment pouvait-elle sérieusement croire une seconde que je n'y avais vu que du feu ?

\- Chloë, je t'ai vue, tu peux sortir.

Toute penaude, elle suivit mon conseil avant de porter une attention toute particulière au sol de la maison.

\- je vérifiais si je n'avais pas fait tomber quelque chose.

Elle prit place ensuite sur une chaise, en fronçant un sourcil dans ma direction alors que j'avalais mon verre d'eau d'une seule traite.

\- ça va mieux, ta tête ?  
\- ouais, ça va, ta tisane est aussi efficace qu'elle est dégueulasse. En parlant de ça, j'ai oublié de te demander quand t'es rentrée ce soir comment ça s'était passé au lycée aujourd'hui, t'as appris des trucs nouveaux sur moi ? Quelqu'un m'a reconnu ?  
\- non, désolée, personne, du moins pas encore, mais j'ai bon espoir, je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je n'aurais pas un semblant de piste.

Sa remarque me fit sourire, elle me faisait plus penser à une Audacieuse qu'à une Altruiste quand elle parlait comme ça et sa détermination à toute épreuve était loin de me déplaire. Après avoir posé mon verre d'eau dans l'évier, je m'approchai de la table et me saisis du bouquin posé sur cette dernière et qui avait pour titre « Feuilles d'herbe » de Walt Whitman.

\- c'est pour ça que t'es là ?  
\- non, je… j'avais soif… comme toi.  
\- c'est pas beau de mentir.  
\- c'est un recueil de poèmes, j'aime les lire à voix haute et je ne veux pas réveiller mon frère, il dort juste à côté, c'est tout.  
\- t'as déjà l'air d'avoir fait ton choix pour ta nouvelle faction.  
\- il me reste plus que deux ans à attendre avant d'aller chez les Érudits.

Je fis rapidement le calcul dans ma tête, elle avait quatorze ans alors, pour être franc, je lui aurais donné au moins deux ans de moins, elle faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge même si sans cet affreux chignon et ces cheveux lâchés qu'elle s'autorisait à garder que pendant la nuit j'imagine, elle faisait tout de suite moins gamine.

\- pourquoi tout ce cirque alors ? T'être cachée quand tu m'as vu ? Me mentir ?  
\- parce que lire des poésies est lié à la vanité, c'est un plaisir futile et gratuit, ce que désapprouve fermement notre Faction, mon frère ne serait pas très content s'il apprenait que j'enfreins le règlement.  
\- t'en fais pas, ça restera notre petit secret.

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil complice au passage avant de rejoindre mon canapé, la voir se rebeller ainsi en s'opposant aux normes imposées par sa faction me faisait bien marrer et je comptais bien y mettre mon grain de sel, histoire de tuer le temps encore un peu plus.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Allez, c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre ! Moustache gracias pour la review :)_

* * *

Les cheveux encore humides, je reposais mon dos sur le rebord de la baignoire, ça faisait du bien de prendre le temps de se prélasser un peu, quoique je ne faisais pratiquement que ça depuis plus d'une semaine. Je profitais aussi de l'absence du frangin et de la gamine pour remplir la baignoire d'eau brûlante et en plus à ras bord, y a pas à dire, c'était vraiment le pied de crécher chez les Altruistes !

\- ...oh… pardon !

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de la gamine qui fit claquer en urgence la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle pour se réfugier à coup sûr dans sa chambre, sa réaction me fit hurler de rire, vu comment elle était déjà coincée à la base, elle devait être traumatisée à vie de m'avoir vu à moitié nu dans sa baignoire. La veinarde, elle avait eu le droit d'admirer durant quelques secondes mon magnifique torse musclé qui laissait tout deviner de mon corps parfait, elle aurait pu me remercier pour la vue au lieu de filer à l'anglaise comme une furie.  
Lorsque je finis de me laver, je décidai de m'amuser encore un peu plus à ses dépens, j'enroulai alors une serviette autour de ma taille et je filai torse nu pour toquer à sa chambre, j'en rigolais d'avance.

\- oui, entre !  
\- t'es pas entrain de lire ? Demandai-je d'un air innocent.

Assise sagement sur son lit, je la vis déglutir en me voyant, elle devait sûrement imaginer voir encore quelques gouttelettes perler au ralenti sur mon torse parfait, c'était trop marrant de la voir dans une position si inconfortable, je me délectais de chaque seconde de son malaise.

\- si.

Elle attrapa comme par réflexe le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, à cet instant, il lui servait surtout à se cacher derrière et ainsi pouvoir fuir mon regard en toute tranquillité. Mais j'étais loin d'en avoir fini avec elle, l'embêter était devenu mon nouveau passe-temps favori, je m'approchai ainsi de son bureau où se trouvait une pile de livres dont chacun contenait un marque-pages découpé en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles.

\- t'es superstitieuse ? Chloë et sa collection de trèfle à quatre feuilles, je vais t'appeler Clover maintenant.  
\- je crois au destin et à la chance, avoua-t-elle finalement, toujours cachée derrière son livre. Je vais préparer le dîner, tu peux mettre la table si tu veux, n'oublie pas le bain brun… le pain, le pain brun, répéta-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle avait beau tenter de faire oublier son erreur de langage, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait très bien vu le léger sourire en coin se former sur mon visage après son bafouillage mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était même si sa fuite en avant valait bien plus que tous les mots.

* * *

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire quand j'entendis la gamine toquer à la porte de sa propre salle de bain, visiblement, elle préférait prendre toutes ses précautions depuis notre mésaventure de la semaine dernière.

\- ouais, vas- y, tu peux entrer !

Elle poussa la porte et m'observa avec de grands yeux surpris alors que je me trouvais assis à même le sol de sa salle de bain, à trifouiller elle ne savait sûrement pas quoi sous son lavabo. Elle resta immobile à me fixer et probablement en même temps à remercier le ciel que je sois bel et bien habillé cette fois.

\- j'ai proposé à Joel de jeter un coup d'œil à la tuyauterie, lui expliquai-je rapidement. Comme ton frère n'y connaît rien.

L'absence de curiosité étant considéré comme une valeur chez les Alltruistes, ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait me demander quoique ce soit sur le sujet, j'avais donc préféré la mettre tout de suite au courant.

\- j'ignore encore quel robinet fuit. Il faudrait que quelqu'un soit prêt à couper l'arrivée d'eau le temps que je vérifie.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui demander clairement son aide, elle comprit tout de suite le message. En tant que parfaite Altruiste, elle se baissa immédiatement puis se retrouva donc à genoux au sol, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

\- c'est bon ? T'es prête ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et en seulement une demi-seconde, avant même qu'on ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, un puissant jet d'eau arrosa toute la pièce, se dirigeant directement sur mon torse.

\- vas-y, coupe !  
\- j'y arrive pas !  
\- Clover, COUPE, BON SANG ! Criais-je, pendant que le jet d'eau m'éclaboussait tout le visage.  
\- j'essaie ! Mais il est coincé !  
\- QUOI ?  
\- c'est trop serré ! J'arrive pas à tourner le robinet ! Attends, je reviens !

La gamine venait de quitter la pièce et devant l'urgence de la situation, j'enlevai vite ma chemise grise et je mis fin à la fuite du robinet avec cette dernière. La gamine revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de bain. Elle m'y retrouva trempé de la tête au pied, mon tee-shirt, mon pantalon, mes chaussettes, tous mes vêtements sans exception, et je la vis se pincer les lèvres afin de se retenir de rire devant l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux. J'étais certain qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble à la vue de la transparence du tissu gris de mon tee-shirt qui lui offrait une vue idéale sur mon torse parfait.

\- c'est bon, c'est coupé, dit-elle, en tentant de garder son sérieux.  
\- génial, ironisai-je, en reprenant ma chemise.

Je l'essorai sous la baignoire et près d'un litre d'eau tomba dans celle-ci.

\- je suis désolée, dit-elle derrière moi.

Je savais que les Altruistes pouvaient mentir mais je la sentais sincère sur le moment. Je me trouvais toujours dos à elle et comme je n'avais encore rien répondu à ses excuses, je la sentis faire quelques pas en avant dans ma direction.

\- John, dit-elle en prononçant mon pseudo nom d'un air coupable.

C'est pile ce moment que je choisis pour me retourner brusquement et l'arroser sans ménagement à grands jets d'eau avec la douchette encore dans ma main. La gamine se mit à crier et resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants tellement sa surprise était grande alors que je ne retenais plus mon fou rire.

\- espèce de …  
\- oui ? Demandai-je, avec jeu. De quoi ? Vas-y, dis-moi. Finis ta phrase. Allez Clover, un peu de courage.

J'attendais vraiment avec impatience d'entendre l'insulte qu'elle m'avait tout spécialement réservée mais au lieu de ça, elle ouvrit les portes de l'armoire couleur chêne qui se trouvait à proximité de la baignoire, en sortit deux grandes serviettes de bain et quitta la pièce, l'air contrarié, avec ces dernières sous le bras. Sa réaction ne me gênait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, j'étais ravi qu'elle montre enfin un peu de caractère, je me délectais de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller quand elle perdait ses nerfs.  
Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que je me postai déjà devant elle afin de lui barrer la route. Mais elle me contourna aussitôt, se contentant de m'ignorer. Dans sa fuite, elle arriva quand même à atteindre la cuisine, sans me poser de questions, je courus vers elle pour la rejoindre et me mettre à nouveau sur son chemin puis lorsqu'elle voulut s'échapper encore une fois, je la ramenai tout contre moi à l'aide d'un seul bras. Elle était ma prisonnière. Elle avait beau avoir le sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'elle se débattait d'une seule main, je la sentais totalement déstabilisée à mon contact, cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- où tu comptes aller comme ça ? Lui demandai-je avec jeu.

J'encerclai toujours sa taille avec mon bras droit alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à ses serviettes de bain et les colla tout contre elle, comme si c'était un ours en peluche. Elle riait toujours de bon coeur en chahutant dans mes bras mais stoppa net quand une voix familière à nos oreilles se fit entendre dans la pièce.

\- je vois que t'as inspecté les tuyaux de la salle de bain comme tu me l'avais dit.

Je ne savais même pas qui de nous deux s'était écarté de l'autre en premier mais la séparation entre nous s'était faite à la vitesse de l'éclair après la phrase du frangin, phrase prononcée d'un ton des plus glacials, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

\- je vais me sécher.

La gamine fit son annonce d'une toute petite voix et sans même me jeter un dernier regard, elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain, j'allais devoir affronter la colère froide de son frangin tout seul, tant mieux, je pouvais l'encaisser.

\- ça va ? C'était bien ta journée ? Demandai-je d'un air innocent.  
\- tu connais l'âge de Chloë, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- quatorze ans, je crois.  
\- très bien donc tu sais que la dernière chose dont elle a besoin en ce moment c'est de s'enticher d'un garçon qui ne sera plus là dans quelques mois et la laissera le coeur brisé.  
\- on est juste amis, Joel. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
\- Chloë est ma petite sœur, je m'en ferais toujours pour elle. C'est pour ça que je suis encore ici. Elle est fragile et toi, John, tu as déjà seize ans, tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle et ça commence tout doucement à lui tourner la tête alors s'il te plaît, laisse-la tranquille, d'accord ?

Je me contentais de hocher la tête après son sermon alors que je n'en pensais pas un mot, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je n'aurais plus le droit de passer du temps avec la gamine ou de m'amuser un peu avec elle, on ne faisait rien de mal tous les deux, je n'avais pas de vues sur elle, elle était comme une petite sœur pour moi, je ne l'envisageais pas autrement, le frangin était en plein délire, il avait dû avoir une putain de journée et se défoulait sur moi pour compenser, je ne voyais que ça comme explication.

* * *

L'obscurité totale. Des dizaines de messages radio. Une cible dans mon viseur. Mon casque enlevé. Un soupir pour marquer ma frustration. Fausse alerte. Des coups de feux. Une embuscade. Des grenades lancées. Des coups de feu tirés. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Ce corps sans vie. Joel. Le frangin de la gamine. Et cette voix au loin …

\- John ?

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ma respiration était saccadée, je suffoquais.

\- John ?

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient encore sur mon front, quand la gamine croisa mon regard tourmenté. Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés alors que j'étais assis sur le canapé de son salon, dans un tee-shirt gris clair et un pantalon de jogging de la même couleur. Elle me parlait d'une voix doucereuse afin de me rassurer.

\- encore un de ces satanés cauchemars ? Dit-elle, en frottant sa main sur mon bras musclé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Et elle n'attendait pas franchement de réponse de ma part. Elle la connaissait déjà.

\- tu frissonnes, observa-t-elle, alors que je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller du canapé.  
\- comme si on m'avait plongé dans l'eau glacée.  
\- attends ...

Contre toute attente, elle vint s'allonger à mes côtés, comme si elle n'avait plus du tout peur des contacts physiques et instinctivement, je me serrai tout contre elle. Mes deux bras musclés encerclaient maintenant sa taille alors que ma tête avait trouvé refuge sur sa poitrine, telle une mère berçant son enfant. Mes tremblements se faisaient maintenant plus rares, alors qu'elle frôlait de ses doigts le pavillon de mon oreille et faisait de même avec mon bras. Elle fixait en même temps le plafond, se demandant sûrement pourquoi le hasard l'avait fait se lever pour ce verre d'eau, à ce moment précis. Peut-être était-ce un signe ? Elle qui croyait au destin. On voulait peut-être nous dire quelque chose à tous les deux ?

\- John …

Je venais de relever la tête. Mes mains habiles jouaient maintenant avec sa douce chevelure, mon souffle était chaud dans le creux de son cou et ma bouche qui approchait de la sienne … dangereusement. Ma langue vint en titiller le contour comme un jeu jusqu'à ce que je presse finalement mes lèvres tout contre les siennes. Et cette fois, elle succomba. Mes baisers devaient être si grisants, je faisais le pari qu'ils avaient le don de l'enivrer complètement.  
Je posai mon front tout contre le sien puis je souris, me montrant de plus en plus fougueux dans chacun de mes gestes. Je laissais balader mes mains sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau puis je déboutonnais son chemisier par en bas et je laissai glisser ma bouche sur son bas-ventre, la sentant frémir peu à peu sous mes baisers. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de mon cou alors que le regard coquin, je libérai mon membre durci de mon jogging, le frottant à l'entr…  
Bip bip bip bip bip…. ça ne s'arrêtait pas ! Et merde ! C'était la sonnerie de la montre accrochée à mon poignet, seul artifice autorisé chez les Altruistes pour son utilité, j'ouvris les yeux pour stopper cette putain de sonnerie qui me cassait les burnes, je venais de me rendre compte que ce que je craignais était arrivé, j'étais bel et bien seul dans mon lit, aucune gamine à l'horizon, tout ça à cause du frangin, c'était de sa faute, pas une seule fois je n'avais envisagé la gamine comme une conquête potentielle avant qu'il ne me déconseille de l'approcher, maintenant je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser et ce rêve en était la preuve, ce connard m'avait planté une idée dans la tête et je ne pouvais plus m'en défaire, la poisse !

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Mille mercis pour la review et les follows en plus. Attention, petit lemon mais lemon quand même :)_

* * *

\- ah ouais, t'avais pas menti, t'es complètement aux fraises ! M'exclamai-je hilare, après un nouveau tir raté de la gamine.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me réjouissais qu'elle ait accepté de m'affronter à cette partie de bowling improvisée dans la cuisine histoire de tuer le temps, avec comme accessoires un simple ballon de football qui remplaçait une boule de bowling et de petites bouteilles d'eau vides en plastique qu'on utilisait comme des quilles. Je menais largement au score, ça en devenait presque gênant, je me décidais alors à l'aider, elle me faisait pitié à ne pas encore avoir touché la moindre « quille » jusqu'ici.

\- attends, je vais t'arranger ça. Que tu marques au moins un petit point pour sauver l'honneur.  
\- d'accord. Merci.

Encore une fois, elle n'avait rien capté à mon ton des plus ironiques, entre elle et son frangin, je commençais à être habitué.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, je me positionnais juste derrière elle puis sans lui demander la permission, je posai délicatement mes mains sur celles de la gamine qui tenait fermement son ballon tout contre elle.

\- fais un pas en avant.  
\- comme ça, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, en s'exécutant lentement.  
\- ouais, voilà. Le corps bien droit. Les pieds parallèles, murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

Je la vis fermer les yeux au même moment, je parie qu'elle se faisait violence pour ignorer les multiples sensations que devaient forcément lui procurer cette grande promiscuité avec moi.

\- je sens que ça va être lamentable, sourit-elle, d'un air peu assuré. Heureusement qu'on ne joue pas avec une vraie boule de bowling parce que je donnerais pas cher de ton pied.  
\- aie un peu confiance, je suis un bon prof, argumentai-je fièrement.  
\- d'accord, je vais cartonner alors ! Tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir ! Je vais te rattraper au score en un rien de temps.  
\- je préfère ça. Maintenant, remonte la boule à hauteur du menton et laisse redescendre le bras tout en avançant d'un pas.  
-d'accord.

Concentrée, la gamine devait sûrement se remémorer tous les précieux conseils que je venais gentiment de lui prodiguer avant de lancer son ballon. Elle laissa finalement éclater sa joie lorsque son ballon toucha deux bouteilles puis se précipita tout droit vers moi avant de me sauter au cou.

\- j'en ai eu deux, t'as vu, j'ai réussi ! Lâcha-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, je la serrai très fort contre moi en retour, nos deux visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre à présent, je la dévorai du regard, un regard visiblement trop appuyé qui la mit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Elle se recula rapidement de quelques pas avant même que je ne prenne conscience du caractère gênant de la situation pour une Altruiste aussi coincée qu'elle.

\- on devrait... on devrait mettre la table maintenant, proposa-t-elle, le regard fuyant.  
\- après toi, dis-je, d'un ton totalement relax.

Alors que la gamine me devançait de quelques pas, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder sur ce que m'avait dit le frangin pas plus tard que la semaine dernière à son sujet, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier mais c'était plus fort que moi, ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris entre la gamine et moi m'amusait trop, je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent.

* * *

Le pas décidé, la gamine s'empara elle-même de la chaise qui se trouvait près de la table de la cuisine, elle monta sur cette dernière, dévissa l'ampoule défectueuse puis mit en place la nouvelle. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle sentit mes mains s'approcher dangereusement de ses reins, en soutien. Je la sentais succomber petit à petit. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration mais ne se retourna pas pour me faire face, elle n'osait pas.

\- shhhhh, dis-je, dans un murmure. Laisse-moi faire.

Ma voix chuchotée semblait la rassurer. Toujours dos à moi, elle déposa doucement l'ampoule usée sur la table alors que je la couvrais maintenant de petits baisers dans le creux de son dos.  
J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle se liquéfiait à l'idée de me sentir aussi proche d'elle. Mes mains expertes remontaient plus en avant pour tracer le galbe de ses formes puis redescendaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Je la sentis frissonner quand elles s'arrêtèrent à l'avant de ses hanches, pour remonter encore plus sa tunique d'Altruiste.  
Dès l'instant où mes mains se faufilèrent entre ses cuisses, la respiration de la gamine se coupa. Elle se cambra, ses yeux brillants à l'idée d'explorer des nouvelles sensations. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se retenant à un pan de l'extrémité de la table. Elle remuait du bassin lorsqu'elle sentit que mes doigts avaient remplacé ma langue. J'étais sûr que cette sensation l'entraînait dans un frisson extrême. Cela se voyait. Elle en tremblait, haletait dans un souffle profond, ce qui augmentait ma propre envie de la prendre sauvagement contre la table, tout de suite, ici, maintenant !  
Bip bip bip bip bip… putain de merde ! Encore ce satané réveil sur ma montre qui me cassait tous mes effets, la bosse apparente dans mon pantalon m'alerta sur le fait que je devais aller prendre une douche froide et vite !

* * *

Le frangin venait tout juste de se tirer au boulot, c'était donc le moment idéal à mes yeux pour parler de mes projets du jour à la gamine alors qu'elle débarrassait encore la table après notre petit-déjeuner.

\- il fait beau, autant en profiter pour faire un tour au parc cette après-midi, tu crois pas ?  
\- ça aurait été avec plaisir mais malheureusement je ne peux pas, j'ai cours jusqu'à dix-sept heures.  
\- pitié, tu vas pas t'enfermer dans une salle de classe par ce temps-là. T'as qu'à sécher la dernière heure, personne ne le saura.

Je lui adressai un clin d'oeil malicieux au passage, je pariais qu'elle allait à nouveau rougir d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- personne sauf mon frère, si je suis de retour trop tôt, il le verra en contrôlant le registre de la maison.  
\- ça tombe bien, j'ai un plan : je t'attends au parc à seize heures et on rentre tous les deux à pied à la maison vers dix-sept heures, ni vu, ni connu.  
\- ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois un natif des Érudits, t'as vraiment réponse à tout.  
\- ça veut dire oui ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, je savais que j'avais gagné, j'étais vraiment super convaincant, personne ne pouvait me résister, absolument personne.  
Une fois arrivé au parc, je décidai de me faire une petite place au soleil en installant un plaid entièrement gris sur les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient sur le sable concassé et en sortant de mon sac de provisions deux sachets de rondelles de pommes séchées ainsi que deux bouteilles d'eau, ce qui équivalait à un vrai festin pour un pique-nique chez les Altruistes.  
Je ne pus réprimer un sourire quand je vis à quelques mètres à peine une mère gronder sa rejetonne parce qu'elle venait de refuser de prêter sa corde à sauter à une autre mioche haute comme trois pommes et qui n'avait rien d'autre pour jouer, visiblement les valeurs des Altruistes s'enseignaient dès le plus jeune âge dans ce coin.  
Je souris plus encore quand je vis la gamine s'approcher au loin, ça m'amusait toujours autant de la voir dévier du droit chemin et enfreindre les règles de sa faction de plus en plus facilement, la corrompre était devenu un vrai jeu d'enfant pour moi.

\- t'as fait vite, lui fis-je remarquer.  
\- des pommes séchées ?

Son attention s'était portée sur les provisions que j'avais emmenées et placées au centre du plaid, prenant bien soin de ne pas les écraser, elle prit place en face de moi.

\- c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans l'armoire de la cuisine.  
\- mon frère en raffole, moi je n'ai rien contre. Alors comment ça s'est passé ta journée ?  
\- comme d'habitude, j'ai glandé dans la baignoire.

Je la fixais sans sourciller en insistant bien sur le dernier mot de ma phrase histoire de la déstabiliser, l'allusion à notre petit face-à-face dans la salle de bain de l'autre fois était claire, elle baissa les yeux, je sentais que le rose n'allait pas tarder à lui monter aux joues.

\- toujours rien de neuf du côté de mon identité ?  
\- désolée, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant.  
\- ça m'étonne quand même, je pensais avoir laissé une plus grande empreinte que ça au lycée, une fois qu'on m'a vu, on a du mal à m'oublier normalement.  
\- ça je n'ai pas de mal à le croire.  
\- tu verras quand je me tirerais d'ici, tu me suivras comme un petit toutou chez les Audacieux, il les appelle comment Joel encore ?  
\- les trublions. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très fan de leurs looks et aussi du fait qu'ils soient toujours partants pour le grand frisson.  
\- et toi Clover, t'es partante pour le grand frisson ?

Le regard espiègle, j'approchai lentement ma main de la sienne, elle m'observait sans rien dire, je posai d'abord ma main sur sa paume puis tout doucement, j'entremêlais mes doigts aux siens, elle me laissa faire comme je l'avais deviné, on resta main dans la main pendant plusieurs minutes, tous les deux assis sur le plaid gris, en silence, c'était agréable de la voir se lâcher ainsi.  
Malheureusement, son côté coincé reprit vite le dessus quand elle se mit à inspecter la réaction des gens autour de nous qui commençaient à nous regarder bizarrement, ils chuchotaient à voix basse simultanément, je sentais la main de la gamine s'éloigner peu à peu de la mienne.

\- laisse les piailler. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ces commères ?  
\- je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, dit-elle en enlevant sa main pour de bon. Peut-être qu'il y a des personnes qui connaissent mon frère parmi ces gens, elles pourraient tout lui raconter.  
\- c'est toi qui vois, soufflais-je d'un air exaspéré.

Plus mauviette qu'elle, tu meurs, c'était vraiment un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière avec cette gamine de première, pour l'instant, on ne faisait que tourner en rond tous les deux.

* * *

\- vas-y, entre !

Je souris à nouveau alors que la gamine venait de toquer discrètement à la porte de sa propre salle de bain, ça commençait à devenir une habitude de sa part.

\- désolée, je ne voulais pas…

Bouchée bée, les mots semblaient lui manquer devant l'image parfaite qu'elle avait devant les yeux : moi, à poil dans la baignoire qui bombais le torse exprès histoire de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise et cela marchait comme sur des roulettes, elle mit immédiatement sa main droite devant ses yeux alors qu'elle devenait rouge comme une tomate au fil des minutes passées en ma présence.

\- quoi ? Me déranger ? C'est moi qui t'ai dit d'entrer si tu te souviens. T'es venue pour me laver le dos ?

D'un ton joueur, je ne pus réprimer un sourire quand je la vis laisser quelques minuscules espaces entre chacun de ses doigts dans le but d'épier les diverses réactions de mon visage.

\- moi ?  
\- non ton frangin, répondis-je avec exaspération.  
\- maintenant ?  
\- pourquoi tu préfères dans six mois ? Ironisais-je.  
\- je ne sais pas si ce serait très convenable.  
\- au contraire, on est chez les Altruistes, on se rend service entre nous, rien de plus normal.

Je lui tendis mon éponge et elle me la prit délicatement des mains en prenant bien soin que nos doigts s'effleurent à peine, elle vint ensuite se poster derrière mon dos et s'accroupit à ma hauteur à l'extérieur de la baignoire, je la sentis tremper l'éponge dans l'eau puis je lui passais tout naturellement le savon qui se trouvait juste devant moi. Quand je me retournais pour lui passer, elle avait les yeux fermés, probablement afin d'éviter le moindre risque d'apercevoir la moindre parcelle de mon anatomie, ce qui me faisait bien marrer.

\- c'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux Clover, je ne compte pas sortir de l'eau sans prévenir, rassure-toi.

Je vis les traits de son visage se détendre aussitôt, ce serait probablement le moment idéal pour lui faire un mauvais coup en agitant mon anaconda hors de l'eau mais le frangin allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et je ne voulais pas qu'il trouve la gamine au bord de l'évanouissement, je savais encore me tenir.

\- j'ai passé un très bon moment cette après-midi.  
\- ouais, faudrait faire ça plus souvent.

Avec mon air de ne pas y toucher, je tâtais discrètement le terrain pour voir si elle était encore prête à sécher une nouvelle heure de cours rien que pour mes beaux yeux pour qu'on la passe tous les deux au parc, rien qu'elle et moi.

\- je suis d'accord.

Elle m'envoya un regard au passage que j'eus du mal à déchiffrer, je me posais encore des questions sur ce dernier quand la voix du frangin au loin me revint aux oreilles.

\- Chloë ! Tu es rentrée ?

Cette simple question suffit à faire sursauter la gamine qui jeta immédiatement l'éponge qu'elle avait encore en main dans l'eau du bain, malheureusement pour elle, il était trop tard pour qu'elle quitte la pièce avant que son frangin ne la voit, elle n'avait aucune chance.

\- t'inquiète pas, je gère.

Sûr de moi, je lui adressais un clin d'oeil complice, ce qui avait le don de la rassurer comme par magie, ça ne faisait aucun doute, j'étais vraiment irrésistible à ses yeux, comme quoi, elle avait bon goût.

\- ah t'es là, je savais que j'avais entendu ta voix.  
\- ça va Joel ?

Le frangin me fusilla du regard alors que je lui lançais un grand sourire avant de pointer la gamine du doigt.

\- je l'ai appelé pour qu'elle me passe ma serviette, j'avais oublié d'en sortir une de l'armoire avant d'aller dans l'eau. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Mon interlocuteur me fixait d'un air dubitatif, à vrai dire, j'en avais rien à carrer qu'il me croit ou non, toute cette situation m'amusait, je prenais un malin plaisir à le voir rager.

\- c'est vrai Chloë ?  
\- oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle n'était pas crédible pour un sou, elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire chez les Sincères, vraiment incapable de mentir, c'était en même temps un mal et un bien, ça dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait.

\- le dîner est bientôt prêt. Je vais mettre la table.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle s'en alla toute penaude, encore une fois, elle avait trouvé la parfaite échappatoire pour nous laisser régler cette affaire entre hommes. Le silence s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce, ça me démangeait de lui dire toute la vérité histoire de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il allait réagir, je faisais quand même attention à ne pas franchir les limites, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me fiche dehors et encore moins de vivre avec ces déchets de Sans-Faction et je crois bien que c'est ce qui risquait de m'arriver si je continuais à faire le con.  
Devinant que je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses, le frangin se contenta de m'adresser un dernier regard qui voulait surtout dire fais gaffe à toi, je t'ai à l'œil mon pote.

\- tu peux fermer la porte derrière toi Joel, s'il te plait ?  
\- bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

Sa réponse avait beau être des plus polies, je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi faux se dessiner sur son visage... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Comment vos commentaires me boostent grave, merci du fond du cœur à vous_ _:)_

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine, la gamine n'avait pas décroché un seul mot et encore moins un sourire de tout le repas depuis que son frangin lui avait annoncé que le bébé labrador dont elle espérait tant devenir la maîtresse ne lui reviendrait pas au final. Elle ne faisait même pas d'effort pour le cacher, elle était dégoûtée.

\- je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché Chloë, les parents de Marla ne savaient pas qu'on en avait réservé un, il faut rester positif, on aura peut-être plus de chance la prochaine fois.  
\- oui, je sais Joel, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de celle de Marla d'ailleurs, je ne vous en veux pas, c'est juste que… je lui avais déjà trouvé un prénom, j'avais déjà réfléchi où je mettrais son panier, c'était tellement réel pour moi, comme s'il habitait déjà avec nous en quelque sorte, tu comprends ?  
\- t'avais choisi quoi comme prénom ? Demandais-je histoire de faire la conversation.  
\- chocolat comme la couleur de son pelage.  
\- c'est pas un problème alors, il suffit que je t'en vole un de la même couleur au parc demain et le tour est joué.

Ma tentative d'égayer l'atmosphère n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien que la gamine semblait flattée que je lui fasse une telle proposition, son frangin m'envoya un regard des plus glacials.

\- nous sommes contre le vol, c'est considéré comme un acte purement égoïste dans notre faction.  
\- du calme Joel, pas la peine de monter tout de suite sur tes grand chevaux, je plaisantais. Je ne ferais jamais ça.  
\- bien sûr que non.

Je perçus une ironie évidente dans sa voix, depuis quand j'étais devenue une personne aussi horrible à ses yeux ?

* * *

Un long couloir. Est-ce que c'était celui de mon ancien lycée ? Une chaise juste derrière moi. Avec Joel assis dessus. Sa chemise était grise et je m'amusais à enrouler ce dernier avec un ruban adhésif exactement de la même couleur, je riais à gorge déployée jusqu'à ce que des pleurs de petit garçon me fassent tout de suite arrêter, Joel avait à présent pris l'apparence d'un rejeton de dix ans à peine, il ne portait plus de chemise, le ruban adhésif était collé à même sa peau, il fallait que je le libère au plus vite, mais il se mettait à hurler de douleur encore plus à force que je lui arrachais le ruban, c'était horrible, je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre souffrir à ce point.  
Bip, bip, bip ! Je n'avais jamais autant soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie de ma montre, mes relations tendues avec le frangin commençaient tout doucement à me hanter et la dernière chose que je voulais c'était de réfléchir à la signification de ce cauchemar totalement tordu, je préférais cent fois me creuser les méninges et savoir comment j'allais procéder pour trouver un clebs à la gamine, cette fille devenait dangereuse, je semblais bien incapable de lui dire non, ça revenait à refuser de prêter son coude à une mamie aveugle pour traverser la rue.

* * *

\- t'en as mis du temps, on allait lancer un avis de recherche d'une minute à l'autre.

J'eus à peine le temps de faire mon entrée dans la cuisine que déjà le frangin me faisait des reproches, je n'arrivais plus à savoir s'il plaisantait ou non, son humeur était tellement changeante avec moi ces derniers temps que je préférais rester sur mes gardes à tout moment.

\- et tu l'aurais mis à quel nom ? Je te rappelle que je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis.

Il ne répondit pas à mon trait d'humour et je sentis le regard de la gamine se focaliser sur le grand plaid gris que je tenais dans les mains et d'où s'agitait son cadeau juste en-dessous.

\- tiens Clover, joyeux anniversaire en avance.  
\- sache que nous ne fêtons pas les anniversaires John, ce serait du narcissisme.  
\- c'est pour moi ?

Touchée par mon geste, la gamine ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de son frangin et réceptionna avec une joie non dissimulée le cadeau que je lui passai sans tarder.

\- tiens, prends-le, je vais me laver les mains. Je crève la dalle.

Ni une, ni deux, la gamine souleva le plaid et s'extasia à la vue de la boule de poil qui était jusqu'alors cachée juste en dessous.

\- c'est pas vrai. Il est trop mignon. T'as vu Joel ? Il m'a offert un chien. Mais oui, t'es beau toi !  
\- où tu l'as trouvé ?

Dès ma nouvelle apparition dans la cuisine, le frangin ne perdit pas une seconde pour me cuisiner, je me serais crû en plein interrogatoire.

\- je ne l'ai pas volé si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. A force de me balader dans le parc, je laisse mes oreilles traîner, c'est tout.  
\- tes oreilles traîner, c'est-à-dire ? Tu peux être plus clair s'il te plaît ?

Je soufflais d'exaspération après sa question et une fois installé sur ma chaise, je piquai ma fourchette dans ma cuisse de poulet avant de lui répondre entre deux bouchées de petits pois.

\- hier j'ai entendu cette mère de famille qui parlait de donner des bébés bergers australiens, je lui ai tout de suite dit que ça m'intéressait et on s'est mis d'accord pour que je vienne le chercher ce soir, voilà tu connais toute l'histoire.  
\- merci, John. Il est trop beau.  
\- mais de rien, Clover.  
\- tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ? L'interrogea son frangin.  
\- je ne sais pas encore, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ?  
\- attends, je te le tiens.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je l'aidais à stabiliser le chiot en question afin que la gamine puisse vérifier à l'endroit prévu.

\- une femelle, annonçais-je en la devançant.  
\- et t'as vu les yeux bleus azur qu'elle a ? Ah je sais, Azura ! Ça lui va bien, non ? Je suis sûre qu'elle doit avoir soif et une faim de loup aussi !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la gamine quitta la table pour se diriger tout droit vers le frigo avec Azura toujours dans ses bras, je me retrouvais donc seul à manger en face de mon meilleur ennemi, je sentais qu'il allait me faire à nouveau la morale d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- je te remercie pour Chloë, ça fait longtemps qu'elle en voulait un. Je crois que tu es son nouveau héros. J'espère juste que tu ne l'as pas fait en espérant quelque chose de sa part en échange par contre.  
\- tu me prends pour qui ? J'essaie de m'adapter à cette faction, c'est pas un truc d'Altruiste de tout donner à son prochain sans rien attendre en retour ?  
\- on est d'accord.

J'acquiesçai juste après lui, c'était bien la première fois qu'on s'entendait sur quelque chose tous les deux, comme quoi, les miracles, ça pouvait arriver de temps à autre par ici.

* * *

\- John ?  
\- mmmmh ?

Je me tournais de l'autre côté du canapé afin de voir à qui appartenait cette voix chuchotée qui venait tout juste de m'appeler.

\- John ? Tu dors ?  
\- Clover... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à venir me déranger à une heure pareille ? J'avais déjà du mal à trouver le sommeil en temps normal alors si en plus on me réveillait, j'étais bien parti pour une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie, la poisse !

\- je voulais encore te remercier pour Azura, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait.  
\- ouais, cool, je suis ravi pour toi. Bonne nuit.  
\- non, tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

Je restais sur le cul quand je la sentis poser une main tremblante sur mon entrejambe, qui était cette fille et où était passée ma petite coincée préférée ?

\- hé mais ça va pas… tu fais quoi là ?  
\- je t'ai dit, je veux te remercier.  
\- arrête, je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça.  
\- tu ne veux pas ?  
\- c'est pas ça, soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu flippes dès que je te prends la main comme l'autre jour au parc et maintenant que je t'ai offert un clebs, tu veux aller plus loin ? Tu n'es pas prête Clover, même moi je peux le voir.  
\- je veux seulement te faire plaisir, comme tu l'as fait avec moi.  
\- ouais, j'avais compris l'idée générale, merci.  
\- on peut procéder par étape sinon.

Je levais un sourcil dans sa direction ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir quand elle se mit en position couchée dos à moi et que je me reculais tout naturellement pour lui laisser assez de place pour qu'on tienne tous les deux sur ce piteux canapé. Elle prit ensuite ma main pour la poser tout contre son abdomen, mes narines humaient sa longue chevelure lâche dont l'odeur abricot me rendait fou, sa tunique d'Altruiste sentait à la fois le savon et le grand air, je devais avouer que cette chaleur humaine me faisait le plus grand bien.

\- c'est suffisant pour l'instant ? Murmura-t-elle toujours dos à moi.  
\- plus que suffisant.

Bizarrement cette nuit-là, je n'eus aucun mal à me rendormir.

* * *

Un raclement de gorge, puis un autre, j'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que je sentis quelqu'un se lever en urgence du canapé où j'étais encore couché, tout ce boucan dès le matin me donnait un putain de mal au crâne, je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant, c'était de me rendormir au plus vite.

\- Joel, oh c'est pas vrai, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner !

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de la gamine avant de l'entendre s'éloigner vers la cuisine, les événements de la veille me revinrent ensuite en tête, on s'était endormi l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et le frangin venait sûrement de nous surprendre d'où la fuite à l'anglaise précipitée de la gamine d'il y a quelques secondes à peine.

\- ce serait plus sage, oui, dit le frangin comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.  
\- hey Joel, ça va, bien dormi ?

La voix encore endormie, je m'étirais sans gêne devant lui, entre deux bâillements bien prononcés, j'avais du mal à émerger de cette nuit des plus reposantes.

\- c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.  
\- comme un bébé, merci.

Je vis la mâchoire de mon interlocuteur se crisper aussitôt, visiblement il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter dès le matin, je décidais alors de crever l'abcès tout de suite avec lui.

\- je t'arrête tout de suite, il ne s'est rien passé, on a fait que dormir tous les deux.  
\- jusqu'à quand ?  
\- qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'y peux rien si ta frangine me trouve irrésistible.  
\- tu es prêt à officialiser les choses alors ?  
\- comment ça ?  
\- Marla vient manger ce soir à la maison, ça peut être sympa un dîner à quatre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça te tente ?

Je fus pris de court par son invitation, c'était un piège ou il était sérieux ?

\- heu oui, pourquoi pas ?  
\- parfait. Je vais dire à Chloë de nous organiser tout ça.

Alors que je m'essuyais encore les yeux de fatigue, il rejoignit sa frangine dans la cuisine. J'avais la désagréable sensation de m'être fait couillonner en beauté, mais c'était trop tard, j'avais accepté son invitation, je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent, le frangin était vraiment beaucoup plus malin que je le croyais, malheureusement pour moi.

* * *

\- alors Marla ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Assis en face de Joel alors que la gamine était installée face à la copine de son frangin, j'étais d'humeur à faire la conversation pour une fois.

\- je vais au lycée.  
\- t'es encore au lycée ? T'as quel âge ?  
\- quinze ans, pourquoi cette question ?  
\- comme ça, ça veut dire que t'as un an de différence avec Joel, c'est énorme.  
\- pas tant que ça, relativisa le frangin, deux ans c'est déjà beaucoup plus gênant.

L'allusion à ma propre différence d'âge avec la gamine ne m'avait pas échappé mais je décidai de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- l'important c'est surtout de regarder dans la même direction en tant que couple, jugea Marla.  
\- comment ça ? L'interrogea aussitôt la gamine.  
\- et bien, on a beaucoup discuté avec ton frère et on veut les mêmes choses dans le futur, je crois que c'est bien là tout ce qui compte, non ?

La remarque de la copine de Joel fit du chemin dans ma tête, je me rendis soudainement compte que cette relation entre Chloë et moi n'avait aucun avenir, on voulait des choses différentes tous les deux, ça ne servait à rien de laisser traîner les choses en longueur, notre histoire ne menait à rien et je comptais bien y mettre fin dès que possible.

* * *

\- John, tu dors ? Je venais te dire bonne nuit.

Encore cette même voix chuchotée provenant de la gamine, alors que j'étais déjà allongé de tout mon long sur le canapé du salon, j'ouvris les yeux pour la retrouver à genoux au sol juste devant moi, à hauteur de mon oreiller.

\- bonne nuit. Tu peux aller dormir dans ton lit maintenant.  
\- ou bien… je peux rester et dormir avec toi sinon ? Mon frère a l'air de se faire à l'idée d'une relation entre nous, sinon pourquoi il aurait organisé ce dîner à quatre à ton avis ?

Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle être aussi naïve ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'avais plus la force de lui expliquer le plan machiavélique de son frangin à cette heure-ci, il fallait que je me montre ferme avec elle, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il soit d'accord ou pas. Il n'y a pas de nous. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
\- mais… tu… c'est toi qui...  
\- je t'en prie Clover, t'es pas aussi aveugle si ? Dans quatre mois, je serais chez les Audacieux entrain de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et toi tu épouseras un petit génie d'Erudit l'année suivante, c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer et pas autrement, c'est ça notre destinée, toi qui crois au destin, tu devrais le comprendre mieux que personne.  
\- ça ne doit pas forcément se passer comme ça, pas si je choisis les Audacieux aussi.  
\- laisse tomber, tu ne tiendras pas une semaine là-bas, enlève-toi cette idée de la tête tout de suite, c'est préférable.  
\- préférable pour qui ? Pour toi ? Si je comprends bien tu te moques de me faire souffrir, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard.  
\- voilà, t'as tout compris, je m'enfiche de toi, de ton frangin, de cette piteuse maison, de cette faction de mes deux et plus vite je me serais cassé d'ici, mieux je me porterais, c'est clair ?  
\- très clair, dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Je suis désolée... d'avoir mal interprété notre amitié.  
\- ouais, voilà, c'est ça. T'as tout mal interprété. C'est bon, je peux pioncer tranquille maintenant ?  
\- bonne nuit, John, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
\- ouais, bonne nuit.

Quand elle se leva, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux brillants de larmes dans l'obscurité avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le petit couloir vers sa chambre.  
Au fond de moi, je me détestais de lui avoir fait subir ça, mais c'était un mal pour un bien, comme quand on décollait un pansement, valait mieux pour elle qu'elle souffre maintenant un bon coup, plutôt que de continuer à souffrir sur le long terme, c'était la meilleure chose à faire dans son intérêt, j'en restais persuadé.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci infiniment pour vos messages, ça m'encourage encore plus pour la suite_ _:)_

* * *

Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la maison, je libérai immédiatement Azura de son harnais et je fus surpris d'entendre le rire de Chloë se mélanger à un rire beaucoup plus masculin et qui provenait directement de la cuisine. Je fis donc mon entrée dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard pendant que Chloë accueillait joyeusement Azura dans ses bras et que la chienne ne cessait de remuer la queue sous les caresses de sa maîtresse, le tout sous le regard énamouré d'un gringalet qui était assis juste à côté de Chloë, un bouquin de maths ouvert devant lui sur notre table de la cuisine.

\- alors tu vois ? Je t'avais pas menti, elle est magnifique ma chienne hein ? Demanda fièrement Chloë à l'autre demi-portion.  
\- oui surtout ses yeux, ils sont presque aussi beaux que les tiens.

Non mais cette vermine de mec était sérieux ? Il venait quand même pas de comparer les yeux de Chloë à ceux d'un clebs, si ? J'avais encore du mal à croire ce que je venais d'entendre, mais ce qui me faisait encore plus mal au cul, c'était la réaction de Chloë qui prenait sa phrase pour le plus beau compliment qui soit.

\- merci Ned.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas ouvrir ma gueule sur le fait qu'elle puisse rougir à ce que pouvait lui dire l'autre microbe, mon regard fut comme aimanté sur la rose en origami qui traînait sur le livre de maths ouvert de Chloë, il ne ressemblait pas aux habituels marque-pages découpés en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles par ses soins, est-ce que c'était un cadeau de la part de l'autre avorton qui lui était tout spécialement destiné ? Cette question m'obsédait.

\- c'est moi qui lui ai offert Azura, j'ai bon goût tu trouves pas ?

Il fallait que je me mêle à leur conversation, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, ce qui avait l'air de fortement déplaire à l'autre minus qui me toisait d'un air contrarié.

\- c'est pas bien de se vanter, c'est contre les valeurs de notre faction.

Super, je me retrouvais en face d'un Joel bis, je comptais bien lui envoyer une petite pique bien sentie en retour mais malheureusement pour moi, Chloë prit à son tour la parole.

\- c'est pas bien grave, de toute façon, John n'est pas vraiment un Altruiste, et en plus, dans quatre mois il ne sera plus là alors ça ne compte pas.

Comment ça, ça ne comptait pas ? Elle était sérieuse ? Quel toupet elle avait d'oser me balancer ça en pleine face alors que son frangin me prenait chaque jour la tête dès qu'une de mes remarques ou une de mes attitudes ne faisait pas assez Altruiste à son goût, c'était la meilleure blague de l'année celle-là !

\- donc il faut isoler le x, c'est ça ?

Chloë changea de sujet de conversation et questionna son prof à la cervelle de moineau comme si de rien n'était, visiblement, j'étais de trop dans cette pièce.

\- oui, pour faire ça, tu soustrais 10 aux deux membres, ainsi à gauche il n'y a plus de +10, ça s'annule et à droite apparaît le terme -10, il te reste encore à te débarrasser du 3 qui multiplie le x.  
\- bon ben je vais faire le dîner, c'est pas comme si je sortais pas déjà me promener tous les jours au parc avec la chienne, donner des cours de soutien, ça c'est un acte héroïque de la part d'un vrai Altruiste, grommelais-je avant de rejoindre la remise.

Quand je rejoignis le frigo de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard pour y prendre des carottes, de la salade, des oignons, des champignons et un poireau, non seulement, Chloë était à nouveau morte de rire à côté de l'autre crétin mais elle lui tenait l'avant-bras en même temps comme dans un geste typique de séduction. La mâchoire serrée, je ne pus retenir une grimace à cette simple vision d'horreur, sa tendance à faire des sourires niais à Chloë et à lui tourner autour me donnait envie de vomir, ce moucheron commençait sérieusement à me sortir par les trous de nez, c'était viscéral.  
Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de le prendre par la peau des fesses et le foutre dehors afin qu'il ne remette plus jamais les pieds dans notre cuisine, Chloë m'en voudrait probablement à mort ensuite mais au moins elle serait débarrassé de ce connard, elle était bien trop fragile, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de mec qu'il lui fallait, elle se laissait avoir comme une débutante, ça me mettait hors de moi, je préférais encore rejoindre le salon afin de ne pas assister à ce spectacle des plus consternants. Oh et puis après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à passer tout le temps qu'ils voulaient ensemble tous les deux, j'en n'avais strictement rien à battre !

* * *

Quand je revins de ma promenade au parc avec Azura en fin d'après-midi, je fus surpris de retrouver Chloë assise sur le canapé du salon, d'habitude elle était déjà réfugiée dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci, elle avait l'air aussi surprise que moi et referma immédiatement le petit coffre rose en bois qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et dont la musique qui s'était échappée jusque-là me faisait penser à la mélodie du lac des cygnes mais je n'en étais pas sûr à cent pour cent.

\- désolée, dit-elle des trémolos encore dans la voix. Ça fait pas très Altruiste de s'épancher sur ses malheurs, excuse-moi.  
\- je crois que tu m'as confondu avec Joel. Je ne vais pas te faire la morale dans un moment pareil, ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée.

Je décidais de la jouer cool, ça se voyait qu'elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion, je me demandais si c'était à cause de notre rupture qu'elle pleurait ou peut-être que je faisais totalement fausse route. Avant même que je lui demande quoique ce soit, elle reprit la parole entre deux petits reniflements discrets.

\- c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère. Elle l'a construite entièrement pour moi.  
\- tu ne parles jamais d'elle, c'est la première fois que je t'entends en parler.

Je pris place discrètement sur le fauteuil juste à côté du canapé, je n'étais pas le confident idéal, loin de là, mais je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et pas dans une heure, tout de suite.

\- elle nous as eu très jeune avec mon frère puis elle a décidé de nous abandonner en ne revenant pas de la Cérémonie du Choix. Je ne sais toujours pas quelle faction elle a choisi ou s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose depuis. Mon père non plus n'a jamais su. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour nous élever du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il s'est laissé mourir à petit feu, je crois qu'il a eu trop de chagrin qu'elle le quitte, il ne s'en est jamais remis. Il est décédé il y a deux ans, ça doit être aussi la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon frère pleurer et que j'ai tenu la main de quelqu'un, enfin jusqu'à…  
\- moi.  
\- oui, toi, dit-elle dans un sourire triste. Ma mère est partie John, elle a choisi délibérément de nous quitter, d'un côté, je l'admire beaucoup pour son geste, moi je n'aurais jamais eu ce cran, mais de l'autre, je n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'elle a choisi de vivre une autre vie plutôt que de vivre avec moi, rester loin de moi, il n'y a que ça qu'elle souhaitait en fin de compte.  
\- j'ai entendu dire qu'élever un enfant est la plus grande aventure qui soit pour un père comme pour une mère, la tienne a seulement manqué de courage, c'est tout.

Elle acquiesça tout en séchant ses larmes, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lui dire la vérité sur cette semaine passée sans elle, c'était un vrai calvaire de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle comme avant, je n'arrivais plus à rester loin d'elle plus longtemps, c'était trop dur.

\- Clover, écoute, tous les gens qui te connaissent ne peuvent envisager la vie sans toi, et tu peux me croire, je sais de quoi je parle.  
\- mais pourtant la semaine dernière, tu as dit que je ne comptais pas à tes yeux.  
\- je l'ai dit, c'est vrai… mais…  
\- tu ne le pensais pas ?  
\- pas un mot.  
\- bien, je suis soulagée, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire. On peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêté alors.  
\- on pourrait mais ça changerait rien au fait que dans quatre mois, je ne serais plus là.  
\- je sais ça, John, je le sais très bien. Et je saurai faire face le moment venu mais pour l'instant, tu es encore ici alors profitons du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble, d'accord ? A moins que…

Je restais suspendu à ses lèvres quand elle se leva du canapé pour mieux venir s'installer sur mes genoux, elle était tellement fluette que je ne sentais même pas son poids plume sur moi.

\- ...tu aies peur de tomber follement amoureux de moi.  
\- alors là, aucune chance que ça arrive.  
\- ben tu vois, il n'y a plus de problème alors.  
\- ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'en fais, Clover.  
\- je sais, et ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de penser au jour de ton départ avant qu'il n'arrive et je te le répète, je saurais l'encaisser, c'est promis.  
\- ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir s'il te plaît.  
\- peut-être mais pour moi, le plus important c'est que je me sente bien quand tu es là. Maintenant. Dans le présent. Et toi ? Tu te sens bien avec moi ?  
\- c'est pas le sujet.  
\- bien sûr que si, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et ton silence vaut bien mieux que tous les mots à mon humble avis donc c'est décidé, on en parle plus et on profite de ces quatre mois à fond.  
\- et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est ça ?  
\- voilà, t'as tout compris.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, visiblement c'est elle qui comptait porter la culotte dans notre couple.

\- avant, dis-moi pourquoi ce Ted t'a offert une rose en origami.

Cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis vingt-quatre heures bientôt, il fallait absolument que j'en sache plus sur cette histoire.

\- c'est Ned, pas Ted, me corrigea Chloë, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me l'a juste apportée pour me la montrer, elle est pour Maëva, tu sais la sœur de Marla, elle lui plaît beaucoup, c'est sur elle qu'il craque, pas sur moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
\- je ne m'en fais pas.  
\- allez, avoue que tu étais jaloux quand il est venu hier.  
\- une minute, c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait venir, pour me tester ?  
\- oui et ça a marché comme sur des roulettes.  
\- alors là, pas du tout.  
\- menteur. Je sais qu'on est pas chez les Sincères, mais tu pourrais avouer quand même.  
\- tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de parler, pas toi ?  
\- tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement. Aller se balader au parc ?  
\- et bien, c'est simple, je vais compter jusqu'à trois, après je vais commencer à t'embrasser et si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, si tu n'en as pas envie, arrête moi.

Je ne la lâchais pas du regard alors que les secondes s'égrenaient lentement dans ma tête, un crocodile, deux crocodiles…

\- trois.

Ma voix se faisait rauque et même si je l'avais prévenue de mes intentions, elle fut surprise que je dépose effectivement un tendre baiser sur sa bouche. Totalement déstabilisée par mon geste, elle me fixait les yeux écarquillés et sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, je passai aussitôt ma main droite derrière elle pour lui soutenir la nuque et l'embrasser de plus belle. Je laissai ensuite reposer mon front contre le sien et Chloë esquissa un léger sourire, enfin consciente de ce qui venait de se passer entre nous.

\- mon premier baiser, commenta-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
\- prête pour le deuxième ?

Au lieu de me répondre, elle déposa à son tour plusieurs petits baisers sur ma bouche, tendres et surtout lents, prenant bien soin de savourer la douceur de mes lèvres. Les yeux fermés, je me délectais de chacun de ses baisers du bout des lèvres.  
Posant délicatement ses petites mains de chaque côté de mon visage, comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais me quitter, Chloë revint coller sa bouche contre la mienne et je l'embrassai de plus belle en retour. Nos langues s'entremêlaient toujours avec plus d'ardeur, comme si on mettait dans chaque nouveau baiser, tout ce qu'on avait été incapable de s'avouer jusque là.  
Reprenant tour à tour nos souffles, encore bercé par l'intensité de ce moment, je dégageai une mèche de la chevelure de Chloë derrière son oreille en me répétant que je pouvais vraiment passer des heures à admirer ce si doux visage.

* * *

A la vue de cette forêt noire appétissante, je ne pus m'empêcher de piquer un peu de chantilly se trouvant juste sur le dessus.

\- t'en as partout, me dit Chloë dans un sourire conquis.

Elle prit une serviette et m'essuya délicatement la bouche, comme une caresse. On se fixa un long moment en silence. Le regard plein d'envie, nous échangions un baiser passionné.

\- papa ! Papa !

La voix de notre fils nous fit basculer à nouveau dans la réalité. On rejoignit alors notre chère petite tête blonde dans le salon avec ses copains.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? Lui demandais-je gentiment.  
\- on veut faire un tournoi de judo mais il nous manque une personne.

Mon fils m'implora du regard et Chloë eut un rire moqueur simplement à l'idée de me voir faire du judo.

\- je te remercie, commentais-je avec ironie.  
\- désolée.  
\- alors tu es d'accord papa ?  
\- ça dépend, je joue contre qui ?  
\- Lee joue contre Duncan, Antony contre Simon alors … c'est moi contre toi !  
\- ok, allons-y !

Je volais un dernier baiser à Chloë pour me porter chance avant de rejoindre notre fils déjà en place sur le tapis.

\- allez, vas-y, champion, maman te regarde ! S'enthousiasma Chloë juste après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Montre à papa ce que t'as dans le ventre !

Je me mis à grimacer, prétextant être vexé que Chloë encourage notre fils plutôt que moi. Chaque match durait cinq minutes, mon fils m'avait déjà envoyé au tapis à deux reprises, sous l'œil amusé de sa maman qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. Notre fils fut finalement déclaré vainqueur avec une dernière prise réussie, à la plus grande joie de Chloë qui le serra fort dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

\- bravo champion, tu m'as bien eu, reconnus-je auprès de mon fils.

En tant qu'adversaires d'un jour, on échangea une franche poignée de main pleine de respect mutuel.

\- on tire au sort les prochains matchs ? Demandai-je, totalement pris au jeu.  
\- tu voudrais pas faire un tour dehors plutôt ? Nous interrompit Duncan, en tant que mauvais perdant.

Notre fils eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête que ses quatre amis passaient déjà la porte pour rejoindre la maison voisine.

\- surtout n'oubliez pas de revenir à quatre heures pour le gâteau ! Leur cria Chloë dans la précipitation.  
\- OUI MAMAN ! Lui répondit notre fils au loin.  
\- quoi ? Ils s'ennuient déjà de nous ? Soupirai-je.  
\- qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est comme ça, les enfants !  
\- hum … ça n'a pas que des désavantages, commentai-je dans un sourire.

On se retrouvait seuls à nouveau avec Chloë et je comptais bien en profiter.

\- alors … madame John Doe ?

Je m'approchai tout doucement d'elle avant de la prendre par la taille tout en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- on n'embrasse pas son champion de mari ?

Je penchai légèrement la tête vers elle mais ma femme détourna la sienne presque immédiatement.

\- un champion ? Ou ça ? J'en vois aucun moi ! Dit-elle, l'air moqueur, en balayant du regard les moindres recoins de notre maison.  
\- normal, je l'ai laissé gagner.  
\- tu parles !  
\- tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

\- tu veux que je te montre ?  
\- chiche ?

Pour répondre à sa provocation, je tentai une énième prise de judo contre ma femme. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui faire perdre ses appuis mais sans succès. Au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui me retrouvais finalement à terre et l'emmenais dans ma chute, si bien qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant sur moi.  
On échangea un éclat de rire jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse d'or. On ne cessait de se dévorer des yeux. Son odeur abricot me rendait fou. Je sentais le désir monter en moi quand ma femme vint me susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille.  
Elle était avide de mes caresses, je me remémorais encore ses gémissements de ce matin-même, j'adorais les entendre et j'avais une folle envie de me perdre à nouveau dans ses bras. J'approchai alors ma bouche contre la sienne, nos lèvres commençaient tout juste à se frôler …  
Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip ! Saleté de putain de réveil sur ma montre ! J'avais l'impression que tout ce dont j'avais rêvé d'avoir depuis des années venaient de m'échapper en un instant. Un fils, une femme, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer aussi heureux que dans ce rêve et en restant chez les Altruistes, je me rendais compte que je pouvais encore le concrétiser, épouser Chloë et fonder une famille avec elle, il n'y a rien que je désirais plus au monde à cet instant.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Merci de tout cœur de prendre le temps de commenter, c'est vraiment adorable à vous_ _:)_

* * *

Avec Chloë, nous avions toujours le même rituel, le week-end on se promenait main dans la main au parc avec Azura sans se soucier des nombreux regards insistants sur nous, et la semaine, j'avais pris l'habitude de me faufiler dans la baignoire dès sa sortie du lycée et elle venait me laver le dos tout en déposant de chastes baisers dans mon cou ou encore sur ma bouche, cette attente avant de sauter le pas me laissait à la fois excité et frustré en même temps, je ne savais plus trop sur quel pied danser avec elle.

\- et il a enfin osé l'inviter, tu te rends compte, au bout de quatre mois ? Je n'y croyais plus moi-même.

Je me rappelais vaguement que Chloë me parlait de l'évolution de la relation entre Maëva et Ned mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, rien que le son de sa voix suffisait à me relaxer.

\- alors… demain c'est le grand jour, tu vas enfin savoir à quelle faction tu appartiens.  
\- je le sais déjà, c'est aux Altruistes que j'appartiens.  
\- et si tu obtiens les Audacieux à ton test d'aptitude ?  
\- et bien tant pis, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne changera rien pour moi, je reste ici avec toi, fin de la discussion, dis-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Moi qui avais eu peur dans un premier temps de l'engagement et des responsabilités, ce rêve avec Chloë avait été comme une évidence. Son amour pour moi était synonyme d'apaisement et d'équilibre dans ma vie. J'avais beau lui répéter maintes et maintes fois que je ne voyais plus mon avenir sans elle et que j'avais envie de construire quelque chose de solide entre nous, elle restait toujours aussi sceptique quant à mon choix, ce qui commençait légèrement à me fatiguer, je n'avais plus envie d'en parler.

\- viens par là.

Je m'avançais légèrement pour lui laisser un peu de place et avec ma force, je n'eus qu'à tirer légèrement sur la manche de sa tunique d'Altruiste pour qu'elle atterrisse finalement les pieds en avant dans l'eau remplie de mousse, j'explosais de rire quand elle se mit à hurler dès que sa peau entra en contact avec l'eau.

\- mais t'es fou ! Je suis toute habillée !  
\- c'est pas grave, l'eau ça sèche.

Je me retrouvais donc assis entre ses jambes et je me couchais à nouveau tout contre elle, mon dos touchait maintenant sa poitrine recouverte par sa tunique trempée, ma main gauche s'accrochait fermement à son genou gauche alors que je penchais légèrement la tête vers elle.

\- embrasse-moi plutôt.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle ne se fit pas prier et m'emmena encore plus tout contre elle en entourant à la fois mon cou et le dessous de mon épaule gauche de ses deux bras, j'étais totalement à sa merci dans cette position et j'en savourais chaque seconde. Nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés, peut-être que cette fois-ci allait enfin être la bonne… toc, toc, toc, j'avais parlé trop vite, bon sang, on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille dans cette baraque ou quoi ?

\- John, c'est Joel, t'es là ? Je rentre !

Dès que ce dernier avait fini sa phrase, je sentis Chloë me pousser immédiatement avant d'inspirer profondément et de disparaître sous l'eau en deux temps, trois mouvements. Lorsque Joel pénétra dans la salle de bain, je remettais juste un peu de mousse à l'endroit où il y en avait le moins, heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait vu que du feu.

\- il y a de nouveau l'évier qui fuit par en-dessous, ça te dérange pas de venir jeter un coup d'œil quand t'auras fini de prendre ton bain ?  
\- non, pas de souci, je viens dès que j'ai fini. A tout à l'heure !

J'avais un débit de mitraillette quand je lui parlais mais j'étais flippé pour Chloë, elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester en apnée sous l'eau encore très longtemps. Bien que Joel soit au courant pour nous deux, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il me donne sa bénédiction pour que je déflore sa petite sœur sous son propre toit, et maintenant que j'étais au courant que sa mère était tombée enceinte à peu près au même âge que Chloë, je n'avais plus de doute à ce sujet.

\- je ne sais pas ce qu'il a cet évier, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête depuis...  
\- c'est pas vrai Joel, t'es dur de la feuille ou quoi ? Le coupais-je d'un air excédé. Pour la dernière fois, oui, oui, oui, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil, maintenant sors d'ici !  
\- d'accord, t'énerve pas, je m'en vais, c'est bon.

Ni une, ni deux, il quitta la pièce et Chloë émergea immédiatement de l'eau la bouche grande ouverte afin de reprendre son air.

\- ça va ?  
\- dix secondes de plus et j'étouffais.  
\- désolé, il ne voulait plus se tirer d'ici, il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de votre évier comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Tu fais quoi là ?

C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose de ma part alors que Chloë venait d'enjamber une paroi de la baignoire afin de sortir de l'eau.

\- reste.  
\- non, je ne préfère pas, j'aurais déjà de la chance s'il n'a pas la mauvaise idée de vérifier si je suis bien rentrée et que je fais mes devoirs sagement dans ma chambre. On se voit au dîner.

Elle me vola un rapide baiser sur la bouche puis s'empara d'une grande serviette, enroulant cette dernière tout contre elle avant de tenter une sortie à pas de loups direction sa chambre au plus vite, je poussais un nouveau soupir de frustration, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on allait le faire tous les deux, à mon plus grand désespoir.

* * *

Ça faisait un an pile-poil que je créchais chez les Altruistes aujourd'hui et pourtant cette après-midi c'était la première fois que j'avais pris le bus pour me rendre au lycée, le Test d'Aptitude s'y déroulait juste après le déjeuner, Joel m'avait expliqué que ça se passait dans une rangée de dix salles qui se trouvaient juste derrière la cafétéria et où les autres élèves n'allaient jamais.  
Les volontaires pour faire passer le Test étaient presque tous des Altruistes et normalement, un Altruiste ne pouvait pas faire passer le test à un autre Altruiste, mais grâce à l'aide de la mère de Marla qui travaillait à l'office bénévole des Altruistes, au lieu de me dénoncer, ils avaient accepté de me couvrir et aussi de noter le nom de John Doe dans les registres alors que j'avais seize ans passés et que je n'étais plus scolarisé depuis un an déjà, je crois que je leur en serai à jamais reconnaissant de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.  
Selon Joel, je n'avais le droit de parler de mes résultats à personne, avec Chloë on attendit alors la fin du dîner pour en parler discrètement dans le salon alors que Joel était de corvée de vaisselle dans la cuisine.

\- alors ?  
\- Audacieux, répondis-je en m'installant sur le canapé à ses côtés.  
\- j'en étais sûre.  
\- ça ne change rien.  
\- bien sûr que si. Ça change tout. Je ne peux pas te demander de faire un autre choix spécialement pour moi.  
\- tu n'as pas à demander Clover, je le fais de bon cœur.  
\- et pourtant, je ne le mérite pas. Je t'ai menti, John.  
\- comment ça ?  
\- je sais qui tu es. Ça va bientôt faire quatre mois que je connais ta véritable identité.

Je restais sur le cul après sa révélation, ça n'était pas possible, elle avait osé me mentir sur un sujet aussi important, comment avait-elle pu ?

\- des gens du lycée t'ont enfin reconnu, quand je leur ai parlé de toi, ils m'ont dit ton nom et de quelle faction tu appartenais.  
\- arrête tes conneries. Tu me fais marcher. C'est du bluff tout ça.

Je me voilais la face, je n'arrivais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas.

\- ah bon tu ne me crois pas ? S'emporta-t-elle tout à coup. Tu t'appelles Jack McClane et tu viens des Sincères !

Moi, un natif des Sincères ? Cette blague ! En même temps, à part chez les Audacieux, je ne me voyais originaire d'aucune faction, je commençais à douter et si elle disait vrai ?

\- je suis désolée, il n'y a pas d'excuses pour ce que je t'ai fait, je suis impardonnable, si tu ne voulais plus jamais m'adresser la parole après cette horrible trahison, je comprendrais, tu aurais tout à fait raison.

Je pris petit à petit le temps de relativiser, après tout, elle avait ses raisons, elle ne voulait pas me perdre, tout simplement.

\- ça va, c'est rien, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu voulais me garder auprès de toi, je ne t'en veux pas.  
\- quoi ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Réagit-elle, outrée. Bon sang John, tu es irrécupérable, j'ai inventé toute cette histoire pour que tu m'en veuilles à mort justement et que tu choisisses d'aller chez les Audacieux sans te retourner, et toi t'es même pas foutu de me détester, tu me désespères, c'est pas possible !

Avant même que je comprenne ce qui se passe, elle disparut comme une furie dans sa chambre, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, dans un tel état de rage, je préférais lui laisser le temps de se calmer avant d'aller la voir, même si j'aurais préféré que notre dernière soirée avant la Cérémonie du Choix se passe d'une bien autre manière.

* * *

\- s'il te plaît, choisis les Audacieux.

Je me demandais encore si j'avais rêvé ce chuchotement quand Chloë apparut juste devant moi, se tenant à genoux au sol, sa poitrine était à hauteur de mon oreiller, alors que j'étais encore allongé sur le canapé, je relevais immédiatement la tête pour lui faire face.

\- fais-le pour moi John, dit-elle en me prenant la main, je t'y rejoindrais un an plus tard, c'est pas long un an quand on est sûr de ses sentiments tu sais.  
\- hors de question, tu ne tiendras pas une semaine là-bas.  
\- je suis plus solide que tu ne le crois.  
\- dis-moi en quoi c'est mal si je veux rester ici auprès de toi, à passer des soirées paisibles devant la cheminée, ce serait si horrible que ça pour toi ?  
\- j'ai peur.  
\- de quoi ?  
\- que tu me le reproches un jour et que tu finisses par me détester parce que tu auras choisi les Altruistes rien qu'à cause de moi.  
\- pas à cause, Clover, grâce à toi. C'est ma décision, pas la tienne et je l'assume totalement, du début à la fin. Et puis, tu pourrais me faire le même reproche je te signale parce que ce sont les Érudits ton premier choix, pas les Audacieux, ni même les Altruistes.  
\- c'est pas pareil, contrairement à toi, les Altruistes, c'est déjà chez moi.  
\- tu vois, c'est là que tu te trompes Clover, avec toi, je suis partout chez moi.

Touchée par ma déclaration, elle vint m'embrasser et nos langues se mélangèrent vite tel un tourbillon, je ne contrôlais plus rien quand Chloë se détacha tout à coup de moi.

\- désolé.  
\- non, c'est pas ça… c'est… elle nous regarde, ça me perturbe. Elle nous regarde encore là.  
\- qui ça ? Demandais-je en scrutant le salon des yeux.  
\- Azura. Viens on sera mieux dans ma chambre.

Elle me tira par la manche de mon chemisier et je la suivis de bon cœur tout droit vers sa chambre, j'allais finalement passer une meilleure soirée que je ne l'avais d'abord imaginée.

\- ben tu viens pas te coucher ?

Stoïque jusque-là car je craignais de la brusquer, j'acceptais l'invitation de Chloë et je l'imitais en me faufilant sous les draps en même temps qu'elle.

\- tu sais, c'est la première fois que je partage mon lit avec un garçon.  
\- deuxième fois, on a dormi sur le canapé une fois tous les deux.  
\- oui, mais bon, c'est pas pareil.  
\- je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Je ne savais plus si je devais faire le premier pas, je serais déçu si rien ne se passait ce soir entre nous mais je n'allais pas la forcer, j'aurais encore plein d'opportunités quand je reviendrais de la Cérémonie du Choix demain.

\- Clover, tu dors ?  
\- non.

Allongée de tout son long du côté gauche du lit, Chloë tenait fermement son coussin dans les bras quand je décidais de tenter une approche et que je vins doucement derrière elle pour l'entourer de mes bras. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur sa tempe ainsi qu'une multitude de petits baisers dans le creux de son cou.

\- n'arrête pas surtout.

Je la sentais plier au fur et à mesure sous le poids de mes caresses mais je voulais être certain qu'elle appréciait mes initiatives.

\- tu es sûre ?

Quelques mèches de la chevelure de Chloë vinrent me chatouiller le nez, quand son menton trouva refuge à la base de mon cou.

\- Clover ?

La mine soucieuse, ma bouche vint cette fois se faufiler tout près de son oreille.

\- tu veux que je continue ? Lui demandais-je dans un murmure. Tu es sûre ?

A défaut de me répondre, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour me faire face puis colla ses lèvres tout contre les miennes. Nos langues finirent par s'entremêler avec passion, notre baiser se faisant de plus en plus intense au fil des secondes.  
Totalement perdu dans ce moment, j'en profitai pour ramener Chloë encore plus contre moi. Ma main droite voyageait maintenant sous son chemisier gris, sur ses seins nus, mes doigts glissant lentement sur sa peau, traçant sensuellement la cambrure de son dos. J'explorais chaque partie de son corps avec parcimonie, m'attardant sur le moindre grain de beauté, essayant sans cesse de trouver un nouveau point sensible chez elle. Plus ma main se rapprochait de son bas ventre, plus ses joues devenaient rouges et brûlantes de désir alors que je venais presser mes lèvres doucement le long de sa nuque.

\- tu es sûre ?

Je la sentais sourire tout contre moi. Ça faisait au moins la troisième fois que je lui posais la question, peut-être que j'en faisais trop mais je craignais toujours de la brusquer ou de lui faire mal, je voulais m'assurer que ce n'étaient plus seulement mes doigts qu'elle voulait à présent.

\- viens.

Afin de me rassurer une bonne fois pour toutes sur son envie de moi, elle s'empara de mon sexe en érection et le frotta doucement à l'entrée du sien. Ne me faisant pas prier plus longtemps et devant l'urgence de mon désir, je la pénétrai doucement, mes mouvements réguliers mais puissants lui arrachant même de petits cris étouffés au passage.

\- Chloë…

J'étouffai un grognement sourd dans son cou, prononçant son nom d'une voix rauque, elle agrippa les draps et finit par trembler comme une feuille au même moment. Passant à l'envi sa petite main sur mon torse musclé, Chloë semblait raffoler de la douceur de ma peau. Encerclant son visage de poupée dans mes puissantes mains, je laissai courir mon pouce sur le contour de ses lèvres encore tremblantes. Alors que je peinais à détacher mon regard du sien ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle se pencha pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- bonne nuit, John.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je reconnaissais volontiers n'en avoir jamais connue de meilleure, pour le coup, elle avait bien choisi ses mots.

* * *

Je me mis à grommeler bruyamment quand je sentis que quelqu'un venait de me pincer au niveau de mon coude jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux et que la nuit dernière me revienne immédiatement en mémoire, une nuit magique.

\- je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien réel, m'expliqua Chloë toute intimidée.

Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil et la voix légèrement rocailleuse, un éclat de rire furtif et un brin étouffé s'échappa de ma bouche.

\- laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je suis bel et bien réel, Clover.

J'eus à peine le temps de lui voler un rapide baiser qu' elle s'échappait déjà du lit à mon plus grand regret.

\- tu regrettes cette nuit, c'est ça ?  
\- quoi ? Oh non, non pas du tout, pas du tout, c'est juste que Joel ne va pas tarder à se lever et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il te trouve ici, tu comprends ?  
\- et encore une fois, c'est toi qui as raison, soufflais-je en me dirigeant tout droit vers la porte. Mais je te préviens, on dort dans la même chambre quand je reviens de la Cérémonie du Choix, que ton frangin soit d'accord ou pas avec ça, je m'en contrefous, c'est une toute nouvelle vie qui commence pour moi dès ce soir.  
\- pour nous.  
\- pour nous, répétais-je en la dévorant des yeux.

Je quittais la pièce et je retrouvais Chloë à la table du petit-déjeuner une trentaine de minutes plus tard comme si de rien n'était. Joel me donna ses derniers conseils avant mon départ pour la Ruche.

\- à tout à l'heure, John.

Il me fit un léger signe de la tête pour me saluer avant de rejoindre à nouveau la cuisine alors que j'étais planté devant la porte d'entrée avec Chloë juste en face de moi.

\- j'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus jamais te revoir.

Je posais délicatement ma main droite sur sa joue gauche alors qu'elle venait de baisser la tête comme si elle avait honte de m'avoir fait un tel aveu, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente comme ça, je voulais qu'elle ait foi en l'avenir, en notre avenir.

\- hey regarde-moi, dis-je dans un murmure. Ça n'arrivera pas, tu m'entends ?

Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux clairs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise aussi franchement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- je t'aime John.  
\- moi aussi Chloé, je t'aime.

Et pour moi, ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je la serrais très fort dans mes bras une dernière fois, je voyais qu'elle avait du mal à me laisser partir, sa main droite s'accrochait encore à un pan de ma chemise grise alors que la mienne se trouvait à présent sur la poignée de porte.

\- à ce soir, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Le regard doux mais appuyé, c'était comme une promesse que je lui faisais et elle me rendit mon sourire au centuple, je pus donc me mettre en route l'esprit tranquille, soulagé d'avoir réussi à effacer toutes ses craintes l'espace d'un instant.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Merci les filles pour votre fidélité dans les commentaires, ça fait super plaisir_ _:)_

* * *

Cette Cérémonie du Choix n'était qu'une formalité à mes yeux, je savais où était ma place, elle était auprès de Chloë chez les Altruistes et nulle part ailleurs. Rester loin d'elle était la chose la plus difficile que j'avais jamais eu à faire durant cette fameuse semaine pendant notre rupture et je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à revivre ça, je n'avais qu'une hâte à présent, c'était de la retrouver à la maison, notre maison.  
Je cédai même ma place dans le bus à un Sincère de mauvais poil et avec une clope au bec, je me surprenais moi-même de mon geste, j'étais vraiment devenu un Altruiste à part entière.  
A ma descente du bus en plein cœur de la ville, ce même Sincère reconnaissable à sa tenue noire et blanche se mit à asticoter une rousse Fraternelle en robe jaune juste devant moi.

\- ça va, lâche-la.  
\- toi, occupe-toi de tes fesses, c'est pas trop fatigant à la longue de jouer les héros ?  
\- non, ça va, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, ironisai-je dans un grand sourire.

Je le sentais bouillir de rage derrière moi alors que la petite rouquine en robe jaune me présentait une main reconnaissante que je serrai aussitôt.

\- je m'appelle Danielle, Danielle Andrews.  
\- John Doe.  
\- merci pour ce que tu as fait. Peter et moi, on est dans le même cours de maths, je crois que je vais lui manquer au lycée c'est pour ça qu'il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle aujourd'hui.  
\- tout s'explique.

Elle acquiesça d'un air amusé à ma remarque puis s'en alla rejoindre ses parents qui marchaient quelques mètres plus loin en direction de la Ruche.

\- hey le héros du jour !

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Peter qui m'appelait, je tournai la tête et BAM, son gros poing directement dans mon pif, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me colle une beigne pareille, l'effet de surprise ainsi que la violence du coup me coupèrent instantanément les jambes, je fermai les yeux, c'était le trou noir...

* * *

\- allez debout, réveille-toi, me dit une voix au loin.

Je sentais qu'on tapotait plusieurs fois de suite sur mes joues sans s'arrêter, j'ouvrai petit à petit les yeux, au fur et à mesure, afin de revenir tout doucement à moi.

\- voilà, c'est bien, surtout garde les yeux ouverts. Ça va, tu peux marcher ?

Le mec qui me parlait jusque-là n'attendit même pas ma réponse et me souleva pour me remettre debout comme si j'étais un véritable poids plume. Heureusement pour moi, il continuait à soutenir mon bras pour m'aider à marcher. J'étais encore bien sonné, ces trois crasseux de Sans-Faction ne m'avaient vraiment pas loupé, si je tenais ce fils de pute en vélo en face de moi qui m'avait foncé dessus, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau à l'heure qu'il est.  
Du sang s'échappait maintenant de mes marines, je commençai tout doucement à l'essuyer quand mon interlocuteur sortit un mouchoir en papier de son pantalon gris.

\- tiens.

Je plaçai immédiatement le mouchoir en question sur mon nez afin de stopper le saignement au plus vite alors que mon interlocuteur me lâchait enfin, voyant que j'arrivais à marcher tout seul à présent.

\- on peut dire que Peter n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi.

Peter, alors c'est comme ça que le crasseux en vélo s'appelait, je serrai la mâchoire, j'avais encore plus envie de lui foutre sur la gueule, il en sortirait salement amoché, encore pire que moi.

\- il a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas vu venir sinon il pleurerait déjà dans les jupes de sa mère.  
\- allez, viens, faut pas traîner, la Cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Sans plus attendre, on courut tous les deux à destination de la Ruche, lorsqu'on arriva à l'entrée, l'ascenseur était bondé, donc on prit tout naturellement l'escalier.

\- au fait, je suis Tobias Eaton, lâcha-t-il en gravissant les marches deux par deux.  
\- Eaton comme Marcus Eaton ? Le leader des Altruistes ?  
\- ouais, c'est mon père.

J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas l'air franchement ravi qu'on aborde ce sujet alors je n'insistai pas et me présentai à mon tour.

\- moi c'est Eric, Eric Coulter, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Lorsqu'on fit notre entrée dans la Ruche, je me dirigeais tout droit vers le cercle des Érudits mais Tobias me stoppa dans mon élan en agrippant mon bras.

\- hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les Altruistes, c'est par là.

Sa remarque me choqua et je fus encore plus choqué par la chemise grise et le pantalon de la même couleur que je portais, je venais à peine de le remarquer, décidément ces crasseux de Sans-Faction m'avait vraiment fait un sale coup, ils avaient sûrement dû trouver cela marrant d'échanger mes fringues d'Érudit avec ceux des Altruistes dont la qualité du tissu laissait franchement à désirer.

\- Beatrice Prior.

Super, voilà déjà une quinzaine de minutes qu'on était déjà installé sur nos sièges avec Tobias et son père en était à peine à la lettre P dans l'alphabet, je sentais que cette Cérémonie allait être longue alors que je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'en finir avec ma vie d'Érudit et même si mes vieux n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça, j'étais impatient à l'idée de commencer pleinement ma nouvelle vie d'Audacieux.  
Lorsque Marcus Eaton appela le nom de son fils, je commençais à gesticuler tout doucement sur mon siège, les noms commençant par la lettre C allaient bientôt être appelés, je n'avais plus longtemps à attendre.

\- John Doe.

Le leader des Altruistes répéta plusieurs fois ce nom sans que personne ne se lève, je scrutais alors toute la salle des yeux pour voir si le John Doe en question allait enfin se pointer quand mon regard s'arrêta sur le cercle des Fraternels et plus particulièrement sur une poil de carotte en robe jaune que je n'avais jamais vue avant et qui m'encourageait à me lever d'une main énergique. Savourant ma chance, je m'exécutai sans me poser plus de questions, j'étais juste content de pouvoir passer avant ceux de la lettre C.  
Je me dirigeai alors tout droit vers le maître de cérémonie puis je m'entaillai la paume avec le couteau prévu pour et sans la moindre hésitation, je laissai couler mon sang dans la coupe remplie de charbons ardents posée juste devant moi.

\- Audacieux !

Je rejoignis ensuite le cercle de ma nouvelle Faction qui m'applaudissait et me félicitait chaleureusement, je trouvais ça bizarre que mon nom ne fut pas appelé ensuite dans les C, mais j'étais trop heureux d'avoir enfin pu quitter mes vieux et ces petits arrogants d'Érudits toujours contents d'eux pour me tracasser avec ça, j'étais partant pour le grand frisson, complètement avide de sensations fortes et chez les Audacieux, j'étais sûr de ne pas être déçu du voyage !

* * *

 **POV DE Chloë**

Un an que j'attendais ça, 52 semaines, 365 jours, 8 760 heures, 525 600 minutes, 31 536 000 secondes à ne penser qu'à lui et au jour où on se reverrait. J'étais persuadée qu'il avait finalement opté pour la solution qui me convenait le mieux : choisir les Audacieux d'abord pour que je l'y rejoigne là-bas un an plus tard.  
C'est Tori, une Audacieuse, qui me fit passer mon Test d'Aptitude et une fois installée sur le siège prévu à cet effet, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interroger sur celui qui hantait toutes mes pensées depuis son départ.

\- je peux te poser une question ?  
\- vas-y, envoie.  
\- tu connais John Doe ?  
\- personne ne sait qui c'est.  
\- ah bon ? Comment ça ?  
\- c'est pas le nom que votre gouvernement donne à une personne dont vous ne connaissez pas l'identité ?  
\- si, c'est vrai, répondis-je en tentant de cacher au mieux ma déception. T'as raison.

Je fus ensuite totalement désarçonnée quand Tori m'encouragea à raconter que le sérum utilisé pour le Test m'avait rendue malade et qu'on me renvoyait chez moi. Je devais raconter que j'avais obtenu ma faction d'origine comme résultat alors qu'en vérité, le résultat avait dit Fraternelle, Erudit et Audacieuse ce qui était extrêmement rare, selon Tori. Toujours d'après elle, j'étais Divergente et je ne devais le dire à personne, même pas à ma propre famille. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de le cacher à mon frère Joel puisqu'il refusait catégoriquement de parler des résultats du Test avec moi.

\- Chloë McCoy.

Le lendemain, quand mon nom fut appelé par Johanna, la porte-parole des Fraternels, je sentis le regard oppressant de mon frère sur moi, j'avais la pression, je savais qu'il voulait que je fasse un choix pour moi et non en fonction de mes sentiments envers John mais je n'y arrivais pas, ça faisait trop mal de vivre sans lui, il me manquait trop, je m'entaillai donc la paume avec le couteau prévu à cet effet puis je laissai couler un peu de mon sang dans la coupe remplie de charbons ardents.

\- Audacieux !

Alors que je regagnais le cercle des Audacieux et qu'ils me félicitaient de mon choix avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, j'eus la mauvaise idée de croiser à ce moment précis le regard plein de rancœur de mon frère à mon égard, lors de notre sortie de la Ruche quelques minutes plus tard, je ne trouvai plus le courage d'affronter son regard à nouveau et je partis sans me retourner, le cœur néanmoins lourd.  
Quand je me rendis compte qu'il fallait qu'on coure à toute vitesse sur une voix ferrée pour prendre un train en marche, je me demandai si je ne venais pas de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, mais quand je repensais au fait que j'allais revoir John d'ici peu, toutes mes craintes s'évaporaient aussitôt.  
J'hallucinai quand je vis les passagers du train sauter tout à coup de l'autre côté afin d'atteindre le toit des Audacieux, j'étais morte de peur et je n'avais aucun autre Altruiste vers qui me tourner, j'étais le seul transfert de cette faction cette année.

\- vas-y, compte jusqu'à trois et lance-toi !

La Sincère en dreadlocks qui venait de me donner ce conseil s'élança sans hésiter, j'étais parmi les dernières à sauter, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- un, deux, trois…

Et merde ! Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre plus d'élan, je serrais de toutes mes forces le rebord du toit alors que la Sincère en dreadlocks qui m'avait conseillée quelques minutes plus tôt me prêta main forte et m'aida à enjamber le rebord pour de bon.

\- merci, dis-je à bout de souffle.  
\- je suis Rachelle, tout le monde m'appelle Rae.  
\- moi c'est…  
\- bien écoutez tous !

Je m'apprêtais à me présenter à ma nouvelle amie quand une voix masculine m'interrompit, le garçon en question se tenait sur le rebord du toit comme si c'était un trottoir, la foule se regroupa tout naturellement auprès de ce dernier et avec Rae, on se précipita pour faire de même.

\- je m'appelle Quatre !  
\- Quatre ? Sympa comme nom. Moi c'est Rae, mais tu peux m'appeler 69 si tu veux, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil peu discret au passage.

L'allusion sexuelle au nombre qu'elle avait choisi était à peine voilée et provoqua l'hilarité générale dans la foule. Ni une, ni deux, Quatre quitta son rebord puis vint se camper juste devant elle et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Les yeux plissés, il la regarda en silence pendant une seconde, une interminable et irrespirable seconde.

\- Rae, c'est ça ?  
\- c'est ça.  
\- et bien, ma chère Rae, si j'avais voulu me cogner les remarques de petits malins des Sincères dans ton genre, j'aurais choisi leur faction, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix peu aimable. Ta première leçon, ça va être d'apprendre à la fermer, pigé ?  
\- pigé, bredouilla-t-elle sans broncher.

Alors que Quatre retournait vers le rebord, Rae approcha discrètement sa bouche de mon oreille.

\- et en plus il est autoritaire, je craque.

Sa remarque me fit sourire, c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt canon dans son genre même si pour moi, il n'y avait que John qui comptait, dans mon cœur et dans ma tête, je ne voyais que lui.

\- je suis l'un de vos instructeurs, continua Quatre. L'entrée de notre enceinte est au pied de cette tour, si vous ne pouvez pas trouver le courage de sauter, vous n'avez pas votre place ici.  
\- on doit se jeter dans le vide ? Intervint un Érudit bouche bée.  
\- c'est ça, ironisa Quatre.  
\- il y a de l'eau en bas au moins ?  
\- suspense. Alors qui sera le premier ?

Une entrée vers les Audacieux, ça voulait dire revoir John, et c'est ce que je désirais le plus au monde à cet instant. Sans dire un mot, je me dirigeai vers le rebord du toit sous le regard intrigué de Quatre.

\- ou la première ?

Il s'écarta pour mieux me laisser passer, une fois sur le rebord, je sentais la panique m'envahir, mes mains tremblaient au point d'agripper un pan de ma tunique d'Altruiste, je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que plus vite je sauterais, plus vite, je reverrais John, il n'y a que ça qui me faisait tenir.

\- surtout ne regarde pas en bas.

Il était marrant ce Quatre, de toute façon, je n'y voyais rien, juste un trou noir si profond que je n'en distinguais même pas le fond.  
John, John, John, j'allais revoir John. Je pris une profonde inspiration, je pliai les genoux et je sautai, me précipitant dans l'obscurité du puits, ce fut tellement rapide que je fus surprise de sentir déjà un grand filet retenir ma chute dans le vide. Quelqu'un tira tout à coup avec force sur la manche de ma tunique d'Altruiste pour me faire quitter le filet au plus vite et cette personne me lâcha aussitôt pour que je me tienne debout par mes propres moyens.

\- on t'a poussée ?

Des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux quand je réalisai qui se trouvait en face de moi, j'avais raison, je ne m'étais pas trompée, je n'avais pas choisi les Audacieux pour rien. Ses muscles saillants étaient visibles sous sa veste sans manches noire d'Audacieux, sa carrure d'homme était encore plus virile et athlétique qu'avant, ses bras tatoués ainsi que ses plugs aux oreilles et enfin son piercing au sourcil le rendaient encore plus sexy. Ivre de bonheur, je lui sautai au cou quand John me stoppa net dans mon élan d'une main ferme sur mon torse, une main si violente que j'en tombais à la renverse et j'atterris les fesses les premières sur le sol.

\- si t'es en manque de câlins, c'était chez les hippies qu'il fallait te pointer, pas ici !

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, j'avais un mal de chien au coccyx mais c'était son rejet qui me faisait le plus de mal, j'étais meurtrie, c'était la douche froide pour moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- ton nom.

Je me relevais avec le peu de dignité qui me restait puis je m'approchai de lui, le fixant sans sourciller.

\- tu connais mon nom.

Ma remarque le fit éclater de rire, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Il ne savait plus qui j'étais ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue avant ? J'avais le cœur en miette, c'était affreux de croiser son regard si froid, si vide, si impassible sur moi.

\- Pète-Sec ? Tu veux qu'ils écrivent Pète-Sec dans le registre ?

Non, je ne voulais plus être considérée comme une Pète-Sec, je n'étais plus Chloë McCoy, je voulais laisser mon identité d'Altruiste derrière moi et pouvoir être une Audacieuse à part entière.

\- à toi de voir, moi c'est pas mes oignons, j'en ai rien à secouer.  
\- Mac, dis-je avec précipitation. Je m'appelle Mac.  
\- première en bas : Mac. Bienvenue chez les Audacieux.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase presque machinalement, sans aucune émotion, d'un air complètement détaché et il m'avait déjà totalement zappée pour reporter toute son attention sur l'Érudit qui venait d'atterrir sur le grand filet. Il ne me calculait plus du tout, j'étais déjà devenue obsolète à ses yeux alors que j'avais l'impression d'être encore toute sa vie il y a un an à peine chez les Altruistes, chez nous, alors pourquoi ce revirement si soudain ? Je ne me l'expliquais pas mais j'étais déterminée à tout faire pour que ça change, je refusais de perdre l'homme de ma vie ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, une seule.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Merci les filles pour vos adorables reviews :) pour l'instant, je continue avec le POV de Chloë, j'alternerai un peu plus tard entre le sien et celui d'Eric._

* * *

\- bon, je te laisse leur faire la visite habituelle, amuse-toi bien.  
\- merci Eric… pour la corvée.

Eric, alors c'était ça son vrai prénom, il n'avait pas une tête d'Eric, à dire vrai, il n'avait pas une tête à s'appeler John non plus. Il acquiesça sans dire un mot après les remerciements ironiques de Quatre puis s'en alla aussitôt à mon plus grand regret et je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne forme plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon. Il me manquait déjà, je me demandais quand j'aurais la chance de le revoir avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur le discours de Quatre. Il nous annonça de but en blanc qu'il gardait les transferts avec lui alors que les natifs des Audacieux devaient rester avec Lauren, il nous demanda ensuite de le suivre jusqu'au centre de vie des Audacieux autrement dit la Fosse, puis il nous présenta nos dortoirs où on devrait dormir pendant les dix prochaines semaines, ces derniers étaient mixtes tout comme les douches.  
On s'y changea vite pour revêtir nos habits d'Audacieux devant tout le monde, on brûla au passage les vêtements de nos anciennes factions, puis on se rendit à la cafétéria, ça tombait bien, j'avais une faim de loup. Rae ne manqua pas de se moquer gentiment de moi quand elle vit ma réaction face à la viande qui était servie ici, heureusement pour moi, Emmett, un ancien Érudit qui était assis en face de nous à table se chargea à ma place de la rencarder sur les habitudes alimentaires des Altruistes.

\- ah enfin, regarde qui voilà.

D'un simple coup de coude, Rae me signala la présence de Quatre dans la salle, mais moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour John qui marchait juste derrière lui, ils finirent par prendre place tous les deux à une table à quelques mètres à peine de la nôtre, j'avais le dos de John pile devant moi et heureusement que mes yeux n'étaient pas des lances-flammes sinon le pauvre serait déjà brûlé au troisième degré à force que j'observais le moindre de ses mouvements.

\- c'est pas vrai, même quand Quatre mange, il est sexy, mais comment il fait sérieusement ?  
\- sexy et surtout pris, argumenta Emmett, toujours au courant des derniers ragots. Tu vois la fille juste à côté de lui ? Elle s'appelle Tris, elle travaille dans la salle de contrôle, ça va faire un an qu'ils sont ensemble, ils ont eu le coup de foudre pendant leur initiation et depuis c'est l'amour fou alors à ta place, je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions.  
\- tout de suite les grands mots, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais l'épouser hein, et puis, défense de toucher, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de mater ses petites fesses rebondies pour autant, plaisanta Rae. Et apparemment, il n'y a pas que moi qui sois intéressée par la plastique de ce cher Quatre, n'est-ce pas Mac ?  
\- pfff n'importe quoi, alors là pas du tout.

Je sentais le rose me monter aux joues au fur et à mesure, j'étais embarrassée qu'elle croit que je craque pour Quatre mais je l'étais encore plus qu'elle découvre que ce soit pour John en réalité alors je ne démentis que mollement ses accusations.

\- t'en fais pas, t'as pas de soucis à te faire avec moi, je ne marche jamais sur les plates bandes des copines alors il est tout à toi, je te le laisse, t'auras qu'à t'arranger avec Tris. Moi, je crois que je vais me consoler avec le blondinet aux yeux bleus juste à côté de lui, je te jure que quand il m'a sortie du filet avec juste un bras, je me suis sentie défaillir. Je t'en supplie Emmett, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas pris celui-là.

Impatiente de connaître la réponse à cette question, je tournai la tête vers Emmett à la vitesse de la lumière, je me réjouissais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie privée de l'homme de ma vie.

\- alors là, aucune idée. Eric est très secret, il protège sa vie privée comme personne. Mais bon, il est tellement accro à son boulot que ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait le temps pour autre chose.  
\- ah mais ça c'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore pris le temps de me connaître, crois-moi, je vais le faire changer d'avis en un claquement de doigt.

Je restai muette après le dernier commentaire de ma nouvelle amie, la simple idée d'imaginer John avec une autre fille me rendait malade, et Rae était super jolie, il risquerait de craquer, je ne pouvais pas me permettre un tel risque, je me voyais donc contrainte de lui dire toute la vérité sur mes véritables liens avec John et je comptais bien le faire dès cette nuit au dortoir.

* * *

\- Rae ? Tu dors ?

Je lui avais posé la question pour la forme, je connaissais déjà la réponse alors qu'elle se retournait une nouvelle fois dans son lit tout en soupirant. Heureusement pour moi, nos lits étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre donc je me contentais de chuchoter dans notre dortoir plongé dans une obscurité totale.

\- pfff comment tu veux dormir dans un matelas aussi dur que du ciment ? Ils sont vraiment cons, ils croient sérieusement que c'est en ayant le dos en kit qu'on va réussir à se dépasser dans les épreuves ?  
\- c'est clair, dis-je dans un sourire. Tu sais, tu avais raison pour ce que tu as dit ce soir à la cafétéria.  
\- à propos de quoi ? J'ai raison sur tellement de trucs que je finis par m'y perdre moi-même au bout du compte.

Sa franchise me fit sourire, je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, j'aurais bien aimé connaître sa recette pour être aussi sûre d'elle.

\- comme quoi je craque sur un garçon d'ici, c'est vrai mais c'est pas Quatre.  
\- c'est qui alors ? Max ?  
\- mais non. Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour moi.  
\- ben quoi, je connais pas tes goûts moi je te signale, à moins que… c'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que c'est Emmett.  
\- non, c'est pas lui.  
\- attends, il reste qui sur notre liste de beaux gosses...Eric ?  
\- bingo.  
\- le feu et la glace, si ça se fait, vous seriez un couple détonnant.  
\- en fait, ça s'est déjà fait.  
\- sans déconner ? Demanda-t-elle, en tombant des nues. Quand ça ? Dans une dimension parallèle ? Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?  
\- il y a deux ans. On l'a recueilli chez nous avec mon frère, il l'a retrouvé blessé à la tête près de la Ruche, on l'a soigné et on est devenus très proches.  
\- ne te vexe pas mais ça n'est clairement plus le cas aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu l'as plaqué et il t'ignore depuis votre rupture ?  
\- si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. Quand il était chez nous, il ne savait plus qui il était, il avait perdu la mémoire et j'imagine qu'en la retrouvant, il a dû zapper toute une partie de sa vie, sa vie avec moi en particulier.  
\- ma pauvre, c'est vraiment pas de bol. Tu dois tout lui dire, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?  
\- je sais pas, j'aimerais bien mais...

A dire vrai, je n'avais pas le courage, j'avais une peur bleue qu'il me rejette, avec John j'étais en confiance, je pouvais me confier à lui sans hésiter alors qu'Eric était tout sauf accessible.

\- mais quoi ? Tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, demain matin tu lui balances tout, bon, en y mettant les formes bien sûr, et tu verras, ça va le faire.  
\- j'espère que t'as raison.  
\- comme toujours.

Je souris à son absence de modestie et je priais déjà pour que ma conversation avec John se passe bien.

* * *

\- je veux voir tout le monde dans la Fosse, dans deux minutes !

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la voix criarde et peu avenante de Quatre qui nous sortait du lit à 7h58 pétantes, j'avais des envies de meurtres à cet instant, en plus d'avoir la tête en coton, je n'avais que très peu dormi cette nuit, et mon stress à l'idée de ma future discussion avec John n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
On s'exécuta et une fois tous les transferts réunis, Quatre commença son briefing en nous expliquant que même si on était séparés des natifs, notre classement se ferait en commun et qu'il déterminera notre futur job chez les Audacieux. Selon lui, notre entraînement se ferait en deux phases : d'abord physique et ensuite mentale.  
Je me redressai immédiatement quand je vis apparaître John derrière Quatre, son dos avait pris appui sur la paroi rocheuse, ses mains derrière le dos, il attendait sagement que son collègue ait fini de parler. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux de lui.

\- le classement servira aussi à déterminer qui est éliminé.

Il intervint enfin à ma plus grande joie, j'étais concentré à fond sur ce qu'il nous disait, je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Tout le monde autour de moi fut surpris d'apprendre que le règlement avait changé cette année et que si on échouait à l'initiation, on ne pourrait pas retourner chez nos familles et on deviendrait Sans-Faction. Décidément, j'avais choisi la mauvaise année pour venir mais je ne regretterais mon choix pour rien au monde, être ici ça voulait dire voir John tous les jours et cela suffisait amplement à mon bonheur.  
Lorsqu'on se retrouva tous dans la salle d'entraînement quelques minutes plus tard, on se mit à courir sur ordre de Quatre pendant une demi-heure avant de rejoindre le toit pour s'exercer au tir par arme à feux sur une cible, je me trouvais juste entre Rae et Emmett et on pouvait dire que je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour viser juste, c'était un euphémisme.

\- vas-y.

D'un signe discret du menton, Rae me montra John assis sur le rebord du toit entrain de superviser les performances de tous les transferts au loin en silence.

\- quoi ? Maintenant ?  
\- oui, profites-en, il est seul. Allez, courage, tu vas y arriver.  
\- de quoi elle parle ? Me demanda Emmett, piqué dans sa curiosité.  
\- t'occupe, le rembarra aussitôt Rae.

Lorsque je m'approchai à pas de loups du rebord, John me lança un regard noir qui me fit regretter instantanément mon initiative mais c'était trop tard à présent, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

\- je...je peux te parler ?  
\- est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir du temps à perdre ?

Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais écouté Rae, c'était sûr à cent pour cent que j'allais me faire refouler, non mais sérieusement, je m'attendais à quoi de sa part ? Il n'allait certainement pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts, pour lui je n'existais pas ou alors je ne représentais qu'un vulgaire caillou dans sa chaussure, j'étais vraiment qu'une pauvre fille, on ne m'y reprendrait plus.

\- Eric !

La voix de Quatre résonna sur le toit, John fit immédiatement un pas vers lui avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers moi.

\- économise ta salive Pète-Sec, si c'est pour me dire quelle tireuse pitoyable tu fais, j'avais capté.

Encore une réplique assassine de sa part histoire de bien m'achever, mon coeur saignait mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue pour autant, au lieu d'aller au casse-pipe, il fallait que j'adopte une autre méthode, que j'élabore une vraie stratégie, moins frontale et beaucoup plus fine pour l'approcher, y aller en douceur et surtout pas avec mes gros sabots.  
J'avais exposé mon problème à Rae et elle m'avait conseillée de faire des petits dessins ou d'écrire des mots sur des post-it qui pourraient faire tilt dans la tête de John chaque jour comme une sorte de jeu de piste, je suivis son précieux conseil à la lettre et au fil des semaines, j'allais donc coller un post-it par jour devant la porte de son appartement entre deux entraînements au tir, aux lancers de couteaux, aux techniques de combat ou encore à la course à pied.  
Ce matin-là, Quatre nous laissait encore nous affronter entre nous quand John fit son entrée dans la salle d'entraînement, par chance, les deux beaux gosses Audacieux se trouvaient juste derrière nous et avec Rae, on tendit l'oreille pour ne pas rater une miette de ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- encore un de ces satanés post-it ?  
\- je te jure que si je mets la main sur la personne qui les colle sur ma porte, elle passera un sale quart d'heure, souffla John avec frustration.

Sa réflexion me fit douter de ma nouvelle stratégie, je voulais qu'il se souvienne de notre histoire, pas qu'il me déteste.

\- tu devrais être flatté, si ça se trouve, tu as une admiratrice secrète.  
\- une admiratrice ? T'es gentil, j'appelle ça une ravagée du ciboulot, moi.

Super, maintenant il me prenait une folle, de mieux en mieux, Rae put lire le doute dans mes yeux car elle me rassura aussitôt.

\- t'en fais pas, c'est la meilleure stratégie, fais-moi confiance.

J'acquiesçai mollement, je n'étais plus très sûre de moi à présent quand la voix de John retentit dans toute la salle d'entraînement.

\- première sauteuse ! Dit-il en posant son regard sur moi. Sur le ring !

Il porta ensuite toute son attention sur Peyton, cette fille faisait au moins le double de ma taille, je craignais le pire.

\- dernière sauteuse ! C'est l'heure du combat !  
\- combien de temps on doit se battre ? Se renseigna cette dernière.  
\- jusqu'au K.O., répondit John avec détermination.

Il semblait aimer l'odeur du sang car dès que mon nez se mit à pisser du liquide rouge après un coup de poing bien placé de Peyton, il l'encouragea d'un simple regard à me mettre le coup fatal et elle ne se gêna pas en m'assénant un violent crochet du gauche qui me fit tomber dans l'inconscience, quand je repris mes esprits quelques minutes plus tard, je dus tenir une poche de glace sur ma joue droite brûlante jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement.  
Une fois la fin du cour, Eric nous réunit tous devant un grand tableau pour nous expliquer qu'on serait évalués tous les jours à partir de maintenant et qu'on dégagerait à la fin de la première phase si notre nom se trouvait encore dans la zone rouge, ce qui était mon cas pour l'instant.  
J'étais totalement déprimée à l'idée de devoir quitter les Audacieux à la fin de la première phase si je n'arrivais pas à remonter rapidement dans le classement et encore plus à l'idée de partir avant que John ne se souvienne de qui j'étais et de tout ce que l'on représentait l'un pour l'autre.  
Histoire de me remonter le moral, Rae proposa qu'on aille se faire tatouer et j'acceptais avec plaisir son invitation. Mon amie avait jeté son dévolu sur la planche avec le symbole des Audacieux alors que mon choix s'était porté sur un trèfle à quatre feuilles qui me rappelait le surnom que me donnait l'homme de ma vie quand on vivait tous les deux en amoureux chez les Altruistes.  
Je fus surprise de retrouver Tori entrain de travailler dans cette salle, pendant qu'elle me faisait mon tatouage, elle m'avoua que j'avais fait une terrible erreur en choisissant les Audacieux, qu'on risquait de découvrir ma divergence et que j'étais considérée comme une véritable menace pour la société.  
Sa mise en garde m'angoissa au plus haut point, c'était un poids que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à porter sur mes frêles épaules, je devais l'avouer.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Ravie que ça vous plaise toujours, merci de tout cœur pour vos encouragements :)_

* * *

C'est fou, tout avait changé dans ma vie d'Audacieuse, tout sauf mes sentiments pour John, j'avais beau essayer de l'oublier, je n'y arrivais pas, je m'accrochais désespérément à son souvenir alors qu'il n'était plus la même personne, je ne le reconnaissais plus.  
Ça n'avait jamais été un tendre, loin de là, mais en un an à peine cette faction l'avait rendu carrément impitoyable, réfractaire à toute émotion. Et ce n'est pas Rae qui allait dire le contraire, la pauvre avait eu le malheur d'abandonner son combat contre Peyton qui faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et la seule chose que John avait trouvé à faire c'était de lui ordonner de se suspendre à la barrière au-dessus du Gouffre pendant une longue et interminable minute sous peine d'être virée, ça avait été un calvaire de la voir serrer les dents afin de ne pas tomber dans le vide, John était un vrai sadique avec mon amie, il me donnait envie de vomir parfois.  
Quant à Emmett, il pouvait en dire autant à son sujet après que John l'a humilié en plein cours de lancers de couteaux en lui demandant de se tenir debout à la place de la cible simplement parce qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de rater plusieurs lancers de suite, à ses yeux c'était un réel froussard, une vraie poule mouillée et je parie qu'il pensait la même chose de moi.  
Ce midi-là, on arriva légèrement en retard à la cafétéria avec Rae, elle était bondée et les dernières places qui restaient étaient à la table de John, ce qui semblait réjouir mon amie au plus haut point, je ne savais pas encore ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête mais je craignais le pire.

\- allez viens, il ne va pas nous manger, je ne pense pas qu'il soit cannibale, enfin je crois, dit-elle, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

On s'approcha alors tout doucement du banc où il se trouvait, je m'écartai légèrement afin que Rae s'asseye directement à côté de lui mais cette petite peste me poussa légèrement dans le but de prendre la place la plus éloignée de John, je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de venir m'installer à ses côtés. Heureusement pour moi, il ne me porta pas la moindre attention et préférait s'occuper de ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

\- ah tu sais pas ce que m'a dit Emmett ce matin, commença Rae entre deux gorgées d'eau, d'après lui, t'aurais déjà dû atteindre ta cible au moins une fois avec ton arme. Même par hasard !

En guise d'avertissement, je lui fis immédiatement les gros yeux, me demandant encore à quel jeu elle jouait, si elle comptait me mettre la honte devant l'homme de ma vie, elle était bien partie.

\- d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, sache que j'ai parié cinquante dollars avec lui que tu n'aurais pas le cran de demander à un des leaders de te donner des cours particuliers.

Je sentis le rose me monter immédiatement aux joues alors que Rae se délectait de me voir aussi gênée et que je ne savais plus quoi penser de l'absence de réaction de John qui refusait tout bonnement de se mêler à notre conversation, le message était clair, il s'en foutait de nos histoires de gamines.

\- j'étais sûre de gagner, dit fièrement Rae. C'est pas possible, faut que je fasse tout moi-même avec toi. Tiens Eric, puisque le bon Dieu t'a mis là, ça te tente ?

Un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, notre leader blond se leva de son banc puis prit fermement son plateau en main avant de fixer mon amie droit dans les yeux.

\- demande à Max de lui faire la charité, moi je passe, répondit-il dans un sourire mauvais.

Puis il s'en alla sans se retourner, n'y même me regarder, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me sentir plus bas que terre, je voulais disparaître dans un trou de souris en cet instant.

\- je te remercie pour ton aide, Rae.  
\- oh ça va, bon d'accord ça n'a pas marché cette fois-ci, mais il ne faut pas baisser les bras, en tout cas moi, je ne désespère pas.  
\- moi si ! Tu veux me rendre un service ?  
\- bien sûr, tu sais que j'irai au bout du monde pour toi, Mac, ironisa-t-elle.  
\- ne te mêle plus de cette histoire entre tu sais qui et moi. Je gère, d'accord ?  
\- d'accord, c'est toi qui vois.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais terriblement de mal à la croire, Rae était comme Emmett, l'un comme l'autre avait énormément de mal à ne pas se mêler de la vie des autres, à mon plus grand désarroi.

* * *

Le soir même, on prit le train direction la grande roue de Chicago, ça faisait du bien de voir autre chose que la Fosse, cette vue devenait pesante à la longue. Durant le trajet, Quatre nous expliqua les règles du jeu du drapeau puis il laissa la parole à John pour qu'il nous briefe sur le matériel qu'on avait à notre disposition autrement dit des armes à fléchette neurologique qui pouvaient simuler une vraie blessure par arme à feu pendant plusieurs minutes, nous étions prévenus.  
Il ne restait donc plus à Quatre et John de constituer leurs équipes, Rae me lança un clin d'œil complice quand son fantasme sur pattes appela finalement son nom, elle avait du mal à cacher sa joie.

\- avec de la chance, il me coincera peut-être dans un coin sombre.  
\- je te le souhaite, souris-je en croisant les doigts pour elle. Je te dis merde.  
\- je prends ! Me répondit Rae, avec humour.  
\- Emmett.

Notre ami venait d'être choisi par Quatre, il tapa dans la main de Rae, ravi d'être en sa compagnie, il ne restait donc plus que moi et Peyton à ne pas encore avoir d'équipe officielle.

\- la Pète-Sec tire comme un pied, je te la laisse, elle est toute à toi.

Outch mon égo venait d'en prendre un coup, non seulement, John n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde dans sa décision mais en plus, il ne s'était pas gêné pour m'afficher devant tout le monde, j'éprouvais de plus en plus de haine à son égard, et en même temps, je l'aimais encore si fort, comment était-ce possible ?

\- merci du cadeau Eric, ça me va droit au cœur, ironisa Quatre.

Puis chacune des équipes se mirent en route, par chance, Emmett, Rae et moi on réussit à échapper aux membres de l'équipe de John, on se protégeait et veillait les uns sur les autres pendant tout le parcours, si bien que je n'eus même pas à me servir de mon arme à mon plus grand soulagement.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Emmett, Rae et moi, on arriva à courir jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble prévu pour agiter le drapeau fluorescent, c'était une sensation indescriptible pour moi, j'avais enfin remporté une victoire, ma première depuis que j'étais arrivée ici et j'en savourais chaque seconde en compagnie de mes deux plus proches amis.

\- tu vas me tuer, mais avant, rappelle-toi que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour ton bien.

Piquée dans ma curiosité, je haussai un sourcil en direction de Rae alors qu'on marchait côte à côte dans la demi-obscurité en direction du train qui nous ramènerait tout droit vers la Fosse des Audacieux.

\- c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? Tu me fais peur Rae, je crains le pire là.  
\- et bien, disons que j'ai remplacé ton dernier post-it de ce matin devant la sacro-sainte porte d'Eric par une invitation à parler avec lui dès ce soir sur le toit, précisa-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre. Ah oui, dernière chose, c'est dans une trentaine de minutes.  
\- c'est pas possible, t'as pas fait ça, dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça, tu n'as pas osé !  
\- oh je t'en prie Mac, c'est un mal pour un bien, il faut faire bouger un peu les choses entre vous, tu crois pas ? Tu en es au même point avec lui que quand tu es arrivée ici et je ne te le souhaite pas bien sûr mais si tu dégages à la fin de la première phase, tu le regretteras toute ta vie de ne lui avoir rien dit, crois-moi, c'était la seule chose à faire.  
\- et alors ? C'est mon problème ! Je t'avais prévenue cette après-midi, je t'avais dit que je gérais la situation ! Tu n'avais pas à décider à ma place ! Bon sang Rae, tu te rends compte ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire, t'aurais au moins pu me l'annoncer avant, j'aurais pu me préparer correctement comme ça, maintenant il est trop tard !  
\- justement, non ! Tu n'as pas besoin de préparation ! Tu dois lui dire tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête, joue-la au feeling, ton défaut c'est que tu réfléchis trop, sois spontanée pour une fois, tu verras, ça passera crème.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, elle allait me le payer, me faire un sale coup pareil et en plus derrière mon dos, j'étais furieuse et en même temps terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver en tête-à-tête face à John, je stressais tellement que j'allais faire un malaise d'une minute à l'autre.  
L'estomac noué, j'attendis jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour me présenter sur le toit et quand j'aperçus l'homme de ma vie assis à m'attendre sur un des rebords éclairé seulement par un poteau, j'avançai à pas de loups avant de m'arrêter à une distance raisonnable de lui quand son rire moqueur me revint aux oreilles, sa réaction ne m'étonnait guère.

\- la Pète-Sec, j'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y avait qu'une siphonnée comme toi pour avoir une idée aussi tordue. Je te préviens, c'était le dernier putain de post-it que t'as collé sur ma foutue porte aujourd'hui, il n'y en aura pas d'autre, sinon tu le regretteras, pigé ?

Super, et maintenant j'avais le droit à ses menaces, entendre ce genre de propos sortir directement de sa bouche me donnait encore moins le courage de lui avouer toute la vérité.

\- pigé ?  
\- pigé, dis-je alors qu'il me tournait déjà le dos pour quitter le toit. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?  
\- pitié, ta raison, je la connais, t'es complètement cinglée, voilà pourquoi.  
\- John Doe.

Toujours dos à moi, je le vis s'arrêter net, j'avais visiblement touché une corde sensible et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- ma raison, c'est John Doe, répétais-je d'une voix tremblante. Je sais qu'à la Cérémonie du Choix, Marcus Eaton ne t'a pas appelé Eric Coulter mais John Doe et qu'à ton arrivée dans la Ruche, tu portais des vêtements d'Altruiste et non d'Érudit.  
\- qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Il me fixait d'un air suspicieux, je devais la jouer fine, c'était ma seule chance et je remerciais déjà mentalement Emmett d'être une véritable fouine, c'est grâce à lui que j'avais pu récupérer toutes ces précieuses informations.

\- Chloë.  
\- et ? Je suis censé savoir qui c'est ?

Sa question me toucha en plein coeur, c'est moi, je suis Chloë espèce d'idiot et tu es la seule chose que j'aime dans ma vie ici, voilà ce que j'avais envie de lui crier en pleine figure, mais je n'en fis rien, encore une fois, je me dégonflai dès que je croisais son regard impassible sur moi.

\- tu ne te souviens pas d'elle mais elle se souvient très bien de toi. C'est elle qui m'a demandée de t'écrire tous ces mots sur ta porte. Vous avez vécu tous les deux avec son frère pendant une année entière chez les Altruistes juste avant que tu choisisses les Audacieux.  
\- foutaises. C'est ces crasseux de Sans-Faction qui ont échangé mes vêtements, fin de l'histoire.  
\- admettons que ce soit le cas, comment tu expliques alors qu'il n'y avait aucun autre John Doe présent à la Ruche et que personne n'a appelé le nom d'Eric Coulter ce jour-là ? Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- si c'est vrai, pourquoi c'est pas cette Chloë qui me balance tout ça, au lieu de toi ?  
\- c'est… elle aurait bien voulu, crois-moi mais… quand tu es entrée dans sa vie, elle avait déjà fait le choix de rester chez les Altruistes, donc comme c'est ma meilleure amie, je lui ai juré de le faire à sa place, c'est pour ça que je suis là.  
\- choisir les Audacieux pour passer un message, faut vraiment être conne.

Et avec cette simple phrase au ton des plus désagréables, il me laissa seule et désemparée sur le toit, je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fait de lui mentir sur ma véritable identité, ajouter du mensonge au mensonge ce n'était jamais bon mais Rae m'avait prise de court et c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé comme piteuse excuse sur le moment, j'espérais ne pas avoir à regretter ma décision et pouvoir rester assez longtemps ici pour trouver le courage au fond de moi de lui avouer toute la vérité.

* * *

Je cherchai immédiatement à croiser le regard de John quand il fit son apparition dans la salle d'entraînement le lendemain matin mais il ne me calcula pas, du moins, pas avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, c'est là qu'il daigna enfin jeter un regard dans ma direction.

\- premier combat : Mac contre Peyton !

Super, j'avais le droit à une revanche sur notre combat d'il y a quelques semaines à peine après notre arrivée chez les Audacieux, je prenais cela comme un challenge, une opportunité pour leur prouver ce que je valais vraiment. Peyton donna le ton en me frappant en pleine mâchoire, je serrais les dents, à l'autre bout de la salle John nous observait d'un air quasi indifférent en triturant son piercing au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière droite comme s'il s'ennuyait à mourir devant le spectacle qu'on lui offrirait.  
Il était hors de question que j'abandonne cette fois, je refusais de terminer à nouveau KO, une défaite de plus signerait probablement la fin de mon initiation chez les Audacieux alors que je ne désirais qu'une chose c'était rester auprès de John, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.  
Mon poing se serra à cette simple pensée, je trouvai alors la force en moi pour asséner un violent crochet du droit à mon adversaire du jour qui tomba instantanément dans les pommes, ce n'était donc pas moi mais bien elle qui dût finir l'entraînement sur le banc avec une poche de glace sur sa joue gauche, mon amour pour John me faisait vraiment déplacer des montagnes et je chérissais notre couple comme la prunelle de mes yeux.

* * *

\- au dessus de la ligne rouge, vous êtes qualifiés pour l'étape suivante, nous annonça Max à voix haute. En dessous, on ne perdra plus de temps avec vous. Voici votre classement !

Le regard vissé vers le grand tableau, Rae et Emmett se tenaient juste à mes côtés quand leurs prénoms s'affichèrent respectivement à la neuvième et à la onzième place, je les félicitais chaleureusement, je reportai ensuite toute mon attention sur mon propre classement, j'étais à la vingtième place, soit une place avant la ligne rouge, je poussais un ouf de soulagement, j'avais réussi mon pari.

\- tu passes Mac !  
\- on passe tous les trois ! C'est génial !

Mes deux plus fidèles amis se jetèrent dans mes bras sans attendre, je les serrai fort en retour alors que ma première pensée fut pour John, l'homme de ma vie, on m'offrait la chance de faire encore partie de sa vie et j'allais tout faire pour profiter à fond de cette formidable opportunité qui m'était donnée, je ne reculerai devant aucun obstacle sur mon chemin cette fois.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Disclaimer : I love you est une chanson de Woodkid, elle ne m'appartient pas. Allez, c'est parti pour l'avant-dernier chapitre, le plus long de toute cette fiction... du moins jusqu'à maintenant :)_

* * *

\- Mac !

Quand j'entendis mon nom, je rejoignis immédiatement Tris dans la salle de contrôle où m'attendait un siège comme celui qu'on trouvait habituellement chez le dentiste. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle allait m'injecter un sérum qui stimulait la partie de mon cerveau qui traitait la peur, que cela allait provoquer chez moi des hallucinations et les transmetteurs lui permettront ainsi de voir dans mon esprit. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle puisse voir dans ma tête mais elle m'encouragea à rester tranquille et à diminuer mon rythme cardiaque et j'essayai donc de suivre ses conseils au mieux.  
A la fin de ma première simulation, elle m'annonça que j'y étais restée environ cinq minutes et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu personne s'en sortir aussi bien pour une première fois, j'avais fait un score trois fois plus rapide que la moyenne selon elle. Sa remarque des plus suspicieuses me ficha une trouille monstre mais à mon plus grand soulagement, elle n'insista pas.  
En fait, elle attendit ma simulation suivante pour revenir à la charge en me posant une rafale de questions sur chacun de mes choix face au danger que j'affrontais.

\- comment t'as fait ?  
\- fait quoi ?  
\- sauter dans le vide au lieu de traverser pour atteindre le bâtiment d'en face ?  
\- je ne sais pas, je l'ai juste fait.  
\- juste comme ça ? Quels étaient les résultats de ton Test ?  
\- Altruiste, dis-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.  
\- bien, tu peux t'en aller. Passe une bonne soirée.

Je lui rendis son sourire, j'étais sûre qu'elle n'avait pas cru un traître mot de ce qui était sorti de ma bouche. Quand je répétai toute cette histoire à Tori, elle me poussa à me taire en me racontant que comme moi, son frère s'était très vite amélioré pendant la seconde phase et que le dernier jour des simulations, un des leaders Audacieux était venu le voir et que le jour suivant, ils avaient retiré son cadavre au fond de l'abîme.  
Sa confidence me fit froid dans le dos, j'étais plus en danger que jamais, je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette faction, je tentais encore d'élaborer une stratégie afin de m'échapper quand Tris me proposa de m'entraîner sur son propre paysage des peurs, je compris immédiatement qu'elle savait que j'étais Divergente et qu'elle allait tout faire pour m'aider à le cacher en m'obligeant à me comporter comme une vraie Audacieuse autrement dit à trouver un outil, un moyen de survivre dans le but d'affronter chacune de mes peurs.  
Pendant toute cette phase, les deux seuls moments où on se croisait avec John c'était lors du déjeuner et du dîner à la cafétéria où je continuais de l'observer au loin, le plus souvent à la table voisine de la nôtre, il me manquait terriblement et je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention, je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour ça, c'était plus le domaine de compétence de Rae que le mien, mes échecs successifs avec lui avaient fini par me désespérer complètement mais j'avais le sentiment que vouloir me battre pour lui, regagner son amour, c'était la plus belle chose que j'aurais faite dans ma vie.

* * *

Quand vint l'heure du Test final, la présence de John autour de tous les leaders Audacieux ne me rassurait guère, bien au contraire, j'étais encore plus stressée par le fait qu'il puisse voir mes hallucinations à l'écran que par le test en lui-même. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors, lorsqu'ils se rouvrirent, je me trouvais dans l'appartement de John.

\- tu avais tort Eric, je ne suis pas seulement venue ici pour te passer un message.

Me tenant immobile devant lui, je fis tomber ma veste noire sur le sol puis je me débarrassai respectivement de mes chaussures, de mon sweat-shirt, de mon tee-shirt et je me retrouvais donc en soutien-gorge quand son rire moqueur trouva écho dans toute la pièce.

\- arrête-toi là Pète-Sec, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Et par pitié rhabille-toi, je viens juste de manger.

Sa remarque me heurta en plein cœur, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel rejet de sa part, j'étais totalement sonnée.

\- hors de ma vue, s'énerva-t-il en serrant les dents. Tire-toi, allez, dégage ! Mais casse-toi bordel !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il me poussa violemment vers la sortie, si violemment que je manquai de me casser la gueule au passage, puis je le vis ramasser de rage ma veste, mes chaussures, mon sweat-shirt et mon tee-shirt avant de me les balancer à la figure et de me claquer la porte au nez.

\- tant pis pour toi ! Sache que je n'abandonnerai pas ! Tu auras beau me traiter comme une moins que rien, je ne te lâcherai pas ! Jamais ! Criais-je de l'autre côté de la porte. Je reviendrai !

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, je me trouvais encore sur ce siège de malheur et je n'osais plus poser mon regard sur John, je préférais rester concentrée sur les épreuves à venir.

* * *

Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal finalement, j'avais su affronter chacune de mes peurs comme l'aurait fait un vrai Audacieux et j'attendais maintenant les résultats d'une minute à l'autre en arrachant nerveusement la peau autour de mes ongles.

\- félicitations nouveaux membres des Audacieux ! Nous lança Max avec fierté.

On tomba dans les bras de l'autre avec Rae et Emmett, je n'aurais jamais pensé finir à la sixième place en venant ici, le top dix me semblait si inaccessible à mon arrivée dans cette faction mais j'avais réussi mon pari, il n'y avait que John qui me résistait encore mais rien ne pressait, personne ne réussirait à me désespérer de le retrouver de toute manière. Des cris de joie ainsi que des applaudissement résonnaient encore dans toute la Fosse quand John prit soudainement la parole.

\- bien, écoutez-tous !

Il s'adressait à nous depuis les escaliers, les deux mains posées sur la rampe juste devant lui, plus personne n'osait dire un mot, il faisait preuve d'une telle autorité, elle semblait si naturelle chez lui, je le trouvais totalement irrésistible à cet instant.

\- avant de partir ce soir dans vos dortoirs, je veux vous voir tous sur quatre rangées. Chacun d'entre vous possédera un traqueur. Pas de questions, simple précaution.

Avec Rae et Emmett, on s'aligna sur la troisième rangée et après une attente quasi interminable, c'est Max qui nous injecta à chacun le traqueur en question.  
A notre retour au dortoir, Emmett et moi, on avait pris de l'avance et quand Rae nous y rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle semblait euphorique.

\- hey devinez-quoi, je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a une soirée organisée en cachette au sous-sol !  
\- cool, allons-y ! S'enthousiasma Emmett.  
\- ouais, toi d'abord, on te rejoindra plus tard avec Mac, lui répondit Rae comme une évidence.

Piquée dans ma curiosité, je plissai des yeux dans sa direction, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait encore en tête comme plan foireux quand Emmett se mit à jouer les petits curieux.

\- pourquoi ? C'est mieux si on y va tous ensemble en même temps, ce sera plus fun !  
\- oh des trucs de filles, tu peux pas comprendre, allez vas-y, on n'en a pas pour longtemps, juré !

Le pauvre, c'est à peine si elle ne le jetait pas dehors avec un coup de pied aux fesses, Emmett implora ma pitié d'un simple regard, je l'aurais bien soutenu mais j'avoue que je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce que Rae mijotait.

\- c'est promis, dis-je en levant la main droite.  
\- bon d'accord, comme vous voulez, souffla Emmett. J'y vais. A tout à l'heure.  
\- à tout de suite ! Lui lança Rae alors qu'il quittait le dortoir pour de bon.  
\- t'es vraiment trop cruelle avec lui, c'était vraiment nécessaire ?  
\- oh que oui !

Sans plus attendre, elle tira avec panache sur mes deux avant-bras pour me conduire jusqu'au stock de vêtements des Audacieux. Chez les Altruistes, on renouvelait nos habits tous les six mois en les remplaçant à l'identique, ici, il y avait plus de variété dans les styles, c'était vachement plus agréable.

\- vas-y, mets ça.

Quand Rae me tendit une robe courte avec un décolleté plongeant, je fis la moue tout en la fusillant du regard.

\- non, hors de question, dis-je en repoussant de mes deux mains la robe en question. Jamais je ne mettrai un truc aussi près du corps.  
\- allez, fais pas ta chochotte, t'es une Audacieuse maintenant et puis faudrait savoir, tu veux récupérer ton mec, oui ou non ?  
\- tu sais très bien que oui mais…  
\- stop ! Pas de mais ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Allez, dépêche-toi, on va pas y passer la nuit non plus !  
\- c'est bon, pas la peine de t'exciter, si ça se trouve Eric ne viendra même pas y faire un tour à cette fête.  
\- c'est là que tu te trompes, je suis déjà allée vérifier et il était au bar entrain de siroter un verre tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements autour de lui. Alors tu te décides ?  
\- bon d'accord pour la robe mais je garde mes chaussures.  
\- comme tu veux, souffla-t-elle.

Bizarrement, je trouvais que ma paire de bottines en cuir noir se mariait parfaitement avec cette petite robe moulante de la même couleur.

\- allez, on y va, c'est parti ! M'exhorta Rae en me passant devant. Ah nan, attends, j'allais oublier !

Je la fixais encore d'un air interrogateur quand elle sortit un eyeliner de la poche de son pantalon avant d'approcher la mine du feutre juste devant mes yeux.

\- vas-y, ferme-les et ne bouge pas surtout.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et elle me l'appliqua en quelques minutes à peine, j'étais parée pour la soirée.

\- voilà, c'est parfait comme ça, ça te fait des vrais yeux de biche, si avec ça et ta tenue il ne craque pas, je ne m'appelle plus comme je m'appelle !

Sa remarque me fit sourire, elle était vraiment la meilleure coach qui soit.

* * *

Quand on arriva au sous-sol, elle repéra immédiatement Emmett sur la piste de danse.

\- vas-y, vas voir ton mec, je croise les doigts pour toi !

Puis elle disparut dans la foule en compagnie de notre ami commun avant même que je puisse lui répondre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchai alors du bar quand la scène que j'avais sous les yeux me refroidit immédiatement : une blondasse entrain de rire à gorge déployée qui ne lâchait plus l'avant-bras de mon homme, cette image me mit hors de moi, mais je n'avais plus aucun droit sur lui, lui faire une scène de jalousie c'était risquer de le perdre définitivement et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

 _Whatever I feel for you_  
 _You only seem to care about you_  
 _Is there any chance you could see me too?_  
 _Cause I love you_

La mine défaite, je rejoignis Rae et Emmett sur la piste de danse, ce dernier m'observait d'un air interrogateur.

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe Mac ? T'as pas l'air bien. Tu déprimes ?  
\- c'est pas vrai, t'es déjà là ? S'étonna Rae.

Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille afin que je l'entende mieux malgré la musique mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant de danser au rythme de cette dernière.

\- comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte !  
\- en fait, je n'y suis pas allée, je ne voulais pas le déranger, il est en charmante compagnie si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- laisse-moi deviner, Peyton la pétasse ?  
\- non, Treena la traînée. Elle était de dos mais je crois que c'est bien elle.  
\- t'inquiète pas, tout n'est pas perdu, je vais t'arranger ça, m'assura-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil complice au passage.

 _Is there anything I could do_  
 _Just to get some attention from you?_  
 _In the waves I've lost every trace of you_  
 _Where are you?_

Elle s'approcha ensuite d'Emmett puis faufila sa bouche tout près de son oreille ce qui fait que je n'entendais pas un strict mot de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Une fois leur conversation terminée, il prit directement la direction du bar à ma plus grande surprise.

\- tu lui as dit quoi ?  
\- regarde par toi-même.

Elle agrippa mon bras puis on se mit sur le côté afin d'avoir une vue entière sur le bar au loin, c'est là que je vis Emmett en grande conversation avec Treena, tous les deux se trouvaient carrément de l'autre côté du bar alors que mon homme était maintenant assis tout seul autour d'un verre, j'avais donc le champ totalement libre, Treena n'était plus collée à ses baskets, alléluia !

\- merci, je te dois une fière chandelle, je te revaudrai ça, promis.  
\- heu ne te vexe pas, mais vu comment tu es doué avec les mecs, je ne préfère pas ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Allez maintenant file, avant qu'une autre sangsue vienne te l'accaparer pour la soirée ! Il est tout à toi ! Je croise les doigts, tu vas le faire tomber à la renverse tellement t'es canon !

J'acquiesçai dans un sourire avant de rejoindre mon homme au bar, je pris place juste à ses côtés sur le tabouret haut mais à mon plus grand dam, il ne me prêta aucune attention mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue pour autant, j'étais boostée par les encouragements de Rae, et puis, elle et Emmett s'étaient donné tellement de mal pour que je partage un moment privilégié avec mon homme, je leur devais bien ça.

\- je peux t'offrir un verre ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

C'est pile le moment que choisit Billy, le barman du jour, pour lui servir un autre verre de whisky-coca.

\- ou te rembourser celui-là ?  
\- tu penses que je paie mes verres ? Lâcha-t-il, hilare. Elle est bien bonne celle-là.

Je m'insultais mentalement après ma question, tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, c'était pourtant pas si compliqué !

\- Mac, je te sers quoi ? Me demanda Billy avec le sourire.  
\- la même chose que lui s'il te plaît.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je désignai du doigt le verre de John et Billy s'exécuta sans attendre.

\- t'es super jolie dans cette robe, me complimenta-t-il en posant un verre de whisky-coca juste devant moi. Elle te va super bien, tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent.  
\- merci Billy.  
\- je suis d'accord avec lui, affirma John, les yeux rivés sur son verre.

Je fixais mon regard sur lui, c'est pas vrai, je n'arrivais pas à le croire, j'étais en plein rêve, c'était la première chose gentille qu'il m'adressait depuis mon arrivée chez les Audacieux, c'était le moment ou jamais, je devais à tout prix réussir, ne pas tout faire foirer à nouveau au risque de le perdre définitivement, mon cœur s'affolait, la pression était trop grande, j'avais du mal à respirer.

\- j'ai… je… je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu.

Prise de panique, je trouvai refuge dans les toilettes des dames, bon sang, j'étais vraiment nulle de chez nulle, il devait me trouver ridicule, les yeux fermés, je poussais un nouveau soupir de frustration, mes deux mains prenant appui contre le grand évier, quand je relevai la tête, l'image de mon reflet dans le miroir me renvoyait à mon échec, je faisais peine à voir.  
J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir tout à coup, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que John vienne me retrouver ici, j'essayais tant bien que mal de lire l'expression sur son visage mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je déglutis difficilement quand il ferma à clé la porte d'entrée des toilettes, il n'allait pas me faire de mal, si ? J'imaginais déjà le pire, mes idées noires se bousculaient, il avait découvert que j'étais Divergente et en tant que leader des Audacieux, il venait m'éliminer, tout simplement, j'étais foutue, ma dernière heure venait de sonner.  
Pas une seconde, il ne détacha son regard du mien et quand il s'avança dans ma direction jusqu'à se tenir derrière moi et encercler ma taille au passage, je compris enfin qu'il n'était pas là pour me faire du mal, au contraire, il allait me faire du bien.  
D'une main décidée, il dégagea quelques cheveux de ma nuque puis sa bouche se rua à la base de mon cou comme un mort de faim, il suçait à profusion ma peau blanchâtre, puis ses deux mains se mirent à malaxer mes deux seins avec force, il les pelotait sans douceur. Je nous regardais dans le miroir, cette image de moi et John pressés l'un contre l'autre avait le don de m'émoustiller de plus en plus.

\- alors tu me crois pour John Doe ? Et pour Chloë ?

Pas de réponse, sa main droite releva ma robe pour atteindre ma petite culotte, ma respiration se coupa, il fallait que je sache s'il commençait enfin à se souvenir de moi et surtout de notre couple.

\- à propos de Chloë, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.  
\- jamais tu la fermes ? J'en ai ras le cul que tu m'emmerdes avec cette fille.  
\- désolée.

Alors que ses doigts se frottaient encore allègrement au tissu de ma petite culotte, je réalisais qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que je représentais réellement à ses yeux, ce soir, j'étais son plan cul, rien de plus et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, c'était plus fort que moi, rien qu'à cette idée, j'avais le cœur brisé. D'un air décidé, je le stoppais alors d'un coup en posant une main ferme sur son avant-bras droit.

\- quoi ? Me demanda-t-il dans un sourire moqueur. Allez Pète-Sec, ne fais pas ta difficile, ça prend pas avec moi. Je sais ce que tu veux. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux tout à l'heure au bar. Et je l'ai vu à ton test. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher. Alors maintenant, assume.

Cette fois, je m'éloignai de lui pour de bon pour mieux me rapprocher de la sortie, ça ne servirait à rien de lui expliquer mes raisons, il n'avait pas l'air prêt à les écouter et encore moins à essayer de les comprendre.

\- ouais, c'est ça, tire-toi, espèce d'allumeuse. Vraiment toutes des salopes !

J'enlevai le verrou de la porte puis je m'échappai par cette dernière, des larmes perlaient maintenant au coin de mes yeux alors que je scrutais la piste de danse à la recherche de Rae.

\- t'as pleuré ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?  
\- je rentre au dortoir, je voulais juste te prévenir.  
\- attends Mac, je viens avec toi.  
\- t'es sûre ? Et Emmett ?  
\- Treena ne le lâche plus, il nous rejoindra plus tard.

Alors qu'on marchait côte à côte dans les couloirs de la Fosse, Rae m'agrippa le bras afin que je me confie enfin à elle sur cette horrible soirée.

\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Mac ? C'est Eric, c'est ça ? Je te jure que s'il a osé lever la main sur toi, je le tue !  
\- non, il n'a rien fait, c'est moi Rae, je n'ai pas pu, pas comme ça, pas dans un chiotte miteux, je ne veux pas être un coup d'un soir, je veux être toute sa vie, comme avant, mais je me voile la face, ça ne sert plus à rien d'y croire, j'abandonne, tout ce que je pourrais tenter à l'avenir ne pourra pas changer le fait qu'il ne se souvient plus du tout de moi, de notre histoire, il ignore qui je suis, il ne sait pas tout ce qu'on représente l'un pour l'autre, lui et moi, ça fait tellement mal, tu peux pas savoir, il me manque tellement Rae, tellement que j'en crève tous les jours un petit peu plus.

Je m'effondrai en pleurs dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, sans le vrai John à mes côtés, sans son amour, j'étais une épave, une véritable épave.

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Un immense merci à vous pour les favoris, les follows et pour vos fidèles reviews tout au long de cette fiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture finale !_

* * *

J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir cette nuit-là et j'ouvrais les yeux au moindre petit bruit que j'avais le malheur d'entendre dans le dortoir mais cette fois-ci, toute cette agitation autour de moi me semblait plus sérieuse et me rendait vachement suspicieuse, tout le monde s'habillait et se préparait, tout le monde sauf moi. J'étais totalement perdue, où est-ce qu'ils comptaient aller à cette heure-ci ? Je ne comprenais pas.

\- hey Rae, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je croisais le regard vide de mon amie devant moi, on aurait dit un zombie, son expression me fichait la chair de poule, c'est comme s'ils étaient tous télécommandés pour s'habiller en même temps quand ça fit tilt dans ma tête, je touchai alors mon cou à l'endroit où Max m'avait injecté ce fameux dispositif de repérage, les leaders nous prenaient vraiment pour des robots avec ce truc, je craignais le pire.  
Je suivis les autres jusque dans la Fosse sans broncher, je me mis en rang sagement quand je vis John s'avancer au milieu des parois rocheuses en compagnie d'autres leaders.

\- ils nous voient et nous entendent, lui expliqua Max, mais leur cerveau ne réagit pas. Ils reçoivent nos ordres par le biais du transmetteur.

Quand vint mon tour, je me saisis d'une arme en faisant comme les autres afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Billy à Treena dans la file de gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il était super agité, il allait se faire repérer, il se dirigeait maintenant vers ma file toujours en marche, je n'avais qu'une envie en cet instant, c'était de lui agripper le bras pour qu'il se calme et se taise mais je savais qu'en faisant ça, c'était mon arrêt de mort que je signais, je devais me faire la plus discrète possible.

\- un Divergent, jugea Max.

Je vis alors John acquiescer puis s'approcher de Billy qui se trouvait à présent entre nos deux files l'air hagard sans savoir quoi faire.

\- hey tout va bien, t'inquiète pas.

Je fus soulagé d'entendre John le rassurer quand le coup de feu qui s'échappa ensuite de son arme me glaça le sang, il avait abattu ce pauvre Billy de sang froid, en pleine tête, sans sourciller, comme un chien. Je déglutis difficilement tout en retenant mes larmes, le comble du comble c'était qu'en tant que Divergente j'étais devenue l'ennemie numéro un de l'homme de ma vie, même si John n'était plus vraiment John depuis son départ de notre maison, il ne restait que cette pourriture d'Eric en lui, un monstre sans cœur, une vraie machine à tuer qui me donnait envie de vomir.  
Je suivis les autres dans le train, mes mains étaient moites, ma respiration difficile, comment j'allais faire pour survivre ? Quand je me rendis compte que la véritable armée qu'on formait se rendait chez les Altruistes, j'en n'avais plus rien à faire de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, il fallait que je retrouve mon frère au plus vite.  
Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas courir directement vers notre maison sous peine de me faire arrêter, j'essayais donc de la jouer cool et de suivre l'allure des autres Audacieux tout autour de moi. Voir d'anciens membres de ma faction se faire sortir de force de leur maison et dans le pire des cas, être fusillé sur place s'ils refusaient de collaborer me fendait le cœur, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais sauver la vie de mon frère coûte que coûte.

* * *

 **POV d'Eric**

A peine mon pied s'était posé chez les Altruistes que l'endroit me semblait étrangement familier.

 _« T'es qui ? »_  
 _« Je m'appelle Chloë McCoy. C'est mon frère qui t'a trouvé et t'a ramené ici. »_

Les yeux fermés, je posai ma main sur mon front après le flash que je venais d'avoir. Moi alité avec une gamine assise sur une chaise à mon chevet, une gamine dont je ne voyais pas le visage.

 _« Tu ne sais plus qui tu es. »_  
 _« Je ne me souviens de rien. »_

Un autre flash. Dans mon esprit, cette Chloë avait pris l'apparence de la Pète-Sec, pourquoi ? Je ne fis pas un pas de plus, tout se bousculait dans ma tête à présent.

 _« Outch ! »_  
 _« Attends, mets ton doigt sous l'eau. Ça va ? Ça va mieux ? »_  
 _« Oui, ça ne saigne plus merci. »_

Moi guidant la Pète-Sec vers l'évier en tenant fermement son bras avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide, lire le trouble dans ses yeux, retirer ma main aussitôt.

 _« On va commencer par un bouton à deux trous, c'est le plus simple. Vas-y, positionne-le sur la chemise. Par en dessous, tu fais passer l'aiguille à travers le tissu, puis un des trous du bouton. Ensuite, tu passes l'aiguille à travers le second trou en traversant le tissu. Tire le fil à fond surtout. »_

Le dessin d'une aiguille à coudre. Comme sur le post-il devant ma porte. Elle me montrant comment coudre un bouton sur une chemise grise, moi l'observant attentivement, en buvant chacune de ses paroles.

 _« Lire des poésies est lié à la vanité, c'est un plaisir futile et gratuit, ce que désapprouve fermement notre Faction, mon frère ne serait pas très content s'il apprenait que j'enfreins le règlement. »_  
 _« T'en fais pas, ça restera notre petit secret. »_

L'inscription "Feuilles d'herbe" de Walt Whitman comme indice sur le post-it. Elle avec son recueil de poèmes ouvert devant elle à table, moi lui lançant un clin d'œil complice après ma promesse.

 _« T'es superstitieuse ? Chloë et sa collection de trèfle à quatre feuilles, je vais t'appeler Clover maintenant. »_

Le dessin d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles comme indice. Elle assise sur son lit dans sa chambre, moi fouillant dans sa collection interminable de livres.

 _« Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? »_

L'inscription tuyaux et serviette comme indice sur le post-it. Elle le sourire aux lèvres, moi en faisant ma prisonnière. Nous deux trempés jusqu'à l'os.

 _« Je sens que ça va être lamentable. Heureusement qu'on ne joue pas avec une vraie boule de bowling parce que je donnerais pas cher de ton pied. »_  
 _« Aie un peu confiance, je suis un bon prof. »_

Le dessin d'un ballon de football et de bouteilles d'eau vides comme indice. Moi derrière elle, mes mains sur les siennes, elle les yeux fermés avec son ballon tout contre elle.

 _« Tu verras quand je me tirerais d'ici, tu me suivras comme un petit toutou chez les Audacieux, il les appelle comment Joel encore ? »_  
 _« Les trublions. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très fan de leurs looks et aussi du fait qu'ils soient toujours partants pour le grand frisson. »_  
 _« Et toi Clover, t'es partante pour le grand frisson ? »_

L'inscription parc comme indice sur le post-it. Chloë et moi, main dans la main, assis sur un plaid gris, entrain de pique-niquer, détendus et heureux comme jamais.

 _« C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux Clover, je ne compte pas sortir de l'eau sans prévenir, rassure-toi. »_

Le dessin d'une baignoire comme indice. Elle derrière mon dos, accroupie à ma hauteur, à l'extérieur du bain, moi lui passant le savon en me moquant de son côté coincé.

 _« Merci, John. Il est trop beau. »_  
 _« Mais de rien, Clover. »_

L'inscription Azura comme indice sur le post-it. Nous deux assis à table, moi l'aidant à stabiliser le chiot berger australien, elle vérifiant si c'est un mâle ou une femelle.

 _« Tu flippes dès que je te prends la main comme l'autre jour au parc et maintenant que je t'ai offert un clebs, tu veux aller plus loin ? Tu n'es pas prête Clover, même moi je peux le voir. »_  
 _« Je veux seulement te faire plaisir, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. »_  
 _« Ouais, j'avais compris l'idée générale, merci. »_  
 _« On peut procéder par étape sinon. C'est suffisant pour l'instant ?_ _»_  
 _« Plus que suffisant. »_

Le dessin d'un canapé comme indice. Nous deux sur ce piteux canapé, elle en position couchée dos à moi, elle prenant ma main pour la poser tout contre son abdomen, mon nez enfoui dans ses cheveux senteur abricot, une sensation de bien-être indescriptible.

 _« C'est moi qui lui ai offert Azura, j'ai bon goût tu trouves pas ? »_  
 _« C'est pas bien de se vanter, c'est contre les valeurs de notre faction. »_  
 _« C'est pas bien grave, de toute façon, John n'est pas vraiment un Altruiste, et en plus, dans quatre mois il ne sera plus là alors ça ne compte pas. »_  
 _« Bon ben je vais faire le dîner, c'est pas comme si je sortais pas déjà me promener tous les jours au parc avec la chienne, donner des cours de soutien, ça c'est un acte héroïque de la part d'un vrai Altruiste. »_

L'inscription John vs Ned comme indice sur le post-it. Chloë me lançant sa complicité avec Ned au visage, moi fou de jalousie trouvant refuge dans la remise.

 _« Clover, écoute, tous les gens qui te connaissent ne peuvent envisager la vie sans toi, et tu peux me croire, je sais de quoi je parle. »_  
 _« Mais pourtant la semaine dernière, tu as dit que je ne comptais pas à tes yeux. »_  
 _« Je l'ai dit, c'est vrai… mais… »_  
 _« Tu ne le pensais pas ? »_  
 _« Pas un mot. »_  
 _« Bien, je suis soulagée. On peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêté alors. »_

Le dessin d'une boîte à musique comme indice. Chloë se confiant à moi sur son abandon par sa mère, moi ne pouvant plus rester loin d'elle plus longtemps.

 _« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Aller se balader au parc ? »_  
 _« Et bien, c'est simple, je vais compter jusqu'à trois, après je vais commencer à t'embrasser et si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, si tu n'en as pas envie, arrête moi. »_

L'inscription trois comme indice sur le post-it. Moi laissant reposer mon front sur celui de Chloë, elle le sourire aux lèvres, moi fier comme un paon d'être son premier baiser.

 _« Viens par là. »_  
 _« Mais t'es fou ! Je suis toute habillée ! »_  
 _« C'est pas grave, l'eau ça sèche. Embrasse-moi plutôt. »_

Moi couché dans la baignoire entre ses jambes, elle entourant mon cou et mon épaule de ses deux bras, une saveur toute particulière.

 _« Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je partage mon lit avec un garçon. »_  
 _« Deuxième fois, on a dormi sur le canapé une fois tous les deux. »_  
 _« Oui, mais bon, c'est pas pareil. »_  
 _« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Clover, tu dors ? »_  
 _« Non. N'arrête pas surtout. »_  
 _« Tu es sûre ? Clover ? Tu veux que je continue ? Tu es sûre ? Tu es sûre ? »_  
 _« Viens. »_  
 _« Chloë... »_

Moi étouffant un grognement sourd dans son cou, elle agrippant les draps, tremblante comme une feuille, moi ne détachant plus mon regard du sien, elle m'embrassant encore et encore, une nuit magique.

 _« J'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus jamais te revoir. »_  
 _« Hey regarde-moi. Ça n'arrivera pas, tu m'entends ? »_  
 _« Je t'aime John. »_  
 _« Moi aussi Chloë, je t'aime. »_

Moi la serrant très fort dans mes bras, elle s'accrochant à ma chemise grise avec sa main, moi le sourire aux lèvres, elle me le rendant au centuple, une seule idée en tête, la retrouver au plus vite, elle, la femme de ma vie.

\- Eric ? Ça va ?

Quand la voix de Max me fit sortir de ma rêverie, je pris conscience d'où je me trouvais.

\- ouais. Nickel.  
\- t'es sûr ? T'as une sale tête.  
\- je ne crois pas non, tu dois me confondre avec toi.

Sachant pertinemment qu'une fois que Chloë ne sera plus sous contrôle, elle ne me pardonnera jamais de ne pas avoir tenté le tout pour le tout pour tenter de sauver la vie de son frère, je décidai donc le rejoindre au plus vite afin d'éviter le pire.

\- je pars devant. Je vais voir si tout se passe bien au fond. T'as qu'à rester là, toi.  
\- comme tu voudras.

Sans attendre, je me dirigeai ainsi vers notre ancienne maison en courant, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour moi, je connaissais cet endroit comme ma poche. Je déglutis à la vision de mon chez-moi assailli par les flammes, malheureusement ces salauds sous contrôle s'étaient servis de leurs grenades. N'hésitant pas une seconde, je courus comme un forcené à travers les flammes, en hurlant le nom de Joel sans succès jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive inanimé sur le sol de la cuisine.

\- Joel !

Je me précipitai vers lui, lui tapotant les joues sans m'interrompre.

\- John ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix éraillée.  
\- ouais, c'est moi. Allez, viens, faut pas traîner.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je l'emmenai vers l'extérieur puis il tomba à genoux, pris qu'une quinte de toux qui ne cessait plus.

\- Az… Azura, dit-il entre deux toussotements.  
\- elle est encore à l'intérieur ? M'étonnai-je.

Joel acquiesça puis il fixa la maison d'un air angoissé, des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Je pus lire toute l'incompréhension dans son regard quand je fis demi-tour vers la maison en flammes, je ne pouvais pas laisser crever ce clebs comme ça, c'était celui de Chloë, elle l'adorait, j'avais encore une toute petite chance de sauver Azura et je me devais de la saisir.

* * *

 **POV de Chloë**

Les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de mon frère me parurent interminables, j'avais l'impression de marcher au ralenti rien que pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Quand j'arrivai enfin devant mon ancienne maison, j'eus une boule au ventre en la voyant envahie par les flammes mais je fus vite soulagée quand je reconnus mon frère par terre devant cette dernière entrain de tousser, il était bel et bien vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Joel !

Je m'accroupis au sol puis je lui sautai au cou, folle de joie qu'il aille bien. Il toussait encore et manqua de s'étouffer après mon accolade des plus fougueuses, on aurait dit une vraie tornade.

\- désolée, dis-je des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Tu vas bien. Grâce à Dieu.  
\- grâce à John surtout, avoua mon frère entre deux raclements de gorge.  
\- John ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans toute cette histoire ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

\- il m'a sorti du feu. Sans lui, je serais mort dans notre maison.

Cette nouvelle me mit KO debout. Moi qui croyais l'avoir perdu pour toujours, voilà qu'il refaisait surface dans ma vie, c'était un héros, un véritable héros.

\- il est où là ?  
\- il est retourné chercher Azura, me répondit Joel d'un air grave. Et il n'est toujours pas réapparu depuis.

Le regard qu'il m'adressait se voulait lourd de sens mais je refusais de m'y résoudre.

\- non… tu fais erreur, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante, c'est pas...il est pas… non.

Alors que j'avançais d'un pas décidé vers la maison en feu, mon frère m'agrippa fermement la taille pour me retenir, je me débattais alors de toutes mes forces, sans succès.

\- c'est trop tard Chloë, argumenta-t-il. C'est fini. Je suis désolé.

J'étais à bout de force, totalement vidée et à bout de nerfs. Me sentant trop faible pour lui résister, mon frère me lâcha enfin et je me laissai tomber au sol en poussant un cri de rage et de désespoir avant d'éclater en sanglots la tête enfouie à l'intérieur de mes genoux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi John ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi de cette façon ? Je donnerais tout, absolument tout sur cette terre pour n'avoir qu'un moment de plus avec lui, un seul.  
Toujours à genoux au sol et la tête baissée, je sentis la main réconfortante de mon frère se poser sur mon épaule, je joignis ma main à la sienne en silence, comme dans un hommage, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui qui prenne l'initiative de briser ce dernier.

\- si j'étais toi, je regarderais devant moi, me dit-il d'un air réjoui.

Je suivis son conseil à la lettre et je fus choquée de voir John apparaître au loin à travers une épaisse fumée blanche et tenant Azura dans ses bras. Je me relevai aussitôt et encore sous le coup de l'émotion, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes deux mains avant de courir tout droit vers l'homme de ma vie.

\- Azura ! Cria Joel au passage. Viens mon chien !

Le berger australien s'exécuta et courut tout droit vers mon frère qui l'accueillit à bras grands ouverts. Quelques pas me séparaient encore de John et j'accélérai ma course avant de me jeter à son cou, en pleurs. Il me réceptionna parfaitement alors que mes cuisses encerclaient maintenant sa taille et mes bras ne lâchaient plus son cou. Je nichai ma tête dans le creux de ce dernier alors qu'il tenait fermement mon bassin de son bras puissant et continuait à marcher droit devant lui pour nous éloigner définitivement de la fumée qui s'échappait de notre maison et dont le toit commençait tout doucement à s'effondrer. Je pouvais sentir son autre main soutenir ma nuque dans le but de resserrer encore plus notre étreinte.  
Après plusieurs minutes passées dans la même position à se sentir l'un l'autre, à s'imprégner l'un de l'autre, à se redécouvrir, je posai mes deux pieds au sol à seulement quelques centimètres des siens. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue alors que je séchais encore mes larmes.

\- t'es pas sous contrôle.  
\- non, avouai-je malgré ma peur d'être rejetée.

Il avait l'air pensif. Je peinais à déchiffrer son regard. Est-ce qu'il me reprochait ma divergence ? Il n'allait quand même pas m'arrêter maintenant, si ?

\- à quoi tu penses ? Demandai-je avec une certaine inquiétude.  
\- à la manière dont je t'ai traitée chez les Audacieux, ça me rend malade.  
\- shhh, dis-je en posant mon index sur sa bouche. Tu n'étais pas toi même.  
\- pas sans toi, je ne peux pas vraiment être moi sans toi.

Il embrassa la paume de ma main pour bien appuyer ses propos et touchée à la fois par son geste tout en douceur et sa déclaration, je déposai un tendre baiser sur sa bouche qu'il prolongea en enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- désolé de vous interrompre, nous approcha mon frère avec Azura dans ses bras. Je suis inquiet pour Marla, j'aimerais m'assurer qu'elle va bien.  
\- oui bien sûr, dis-je d'un air gêné, il ne faut pas traîner.

On se mit alors en route afin de rejoindre la maison de la copine de mon frère au plus vite en espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, à elle ou à sa famille.

\- restez bien près de moi tous les deux, nous conseilla John en réajustant la sangle de son arme sur son épaule. Si on croise un autre leader, ça sera plus facile comme ça de lui faire avaler que je vous ai coffré.

Avec mon frère, on opina du chef en même temps et on se mit chacun à marcher juste à côté de mon homme dans le but d'éviter tout soupçon.

\- tu sais Clover, il faut quand même que je t'avoue un truc.

Intriguée par cette annonce impromptue, je haussai un sourcil en direction de John.

\- quoi donc ?  
\- tu dessines comme un pied.

Son allusion à mes dessins sur les nombreux post-it laissés sur sa porte était claire. Faussement vexée, je lui adressai une petite tape complice sur son avant-bras, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle. Mon ancienne faction avait beau être à feu et à sang en cet instant, je me sentais totalement en sécurité auprès de mon homme, je savais qu'avec lui je ne craignais plus rien et que peu importe les obstacles qu'on aura à affronter dans le futur, on les affrontera ensemble, tous les deux, main dans la main et pour moi, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

8 ans plus tard :

\- et après bien des frayeurs, le roi et la reine se réjouirent de retrouver leur princesse adorée qu'ils avaient perdue, me lut Maman à voix haute.

C'était vraiment une belle fin pour une très belle histoire, je pourrais l'écouter encore et encore, en plus Maman racontait super bien les histoires.

\- c'est redevenu une vraie famille alors ?  
\- oui Delia, c'est tout à fait ça, me répondit Maman.

J'étais assise juste à côté d'elle sur le canapé du salon, dans mon pyjama vert recouvert de plein de petits trèfles à quatre feuilles blancs, quand Papa s'approcha de nous et posa ses deux gros bras tatoués sur l'accoudoir.

\- je sais ce que ressent ce roi.

Papa s'agenouilla au sol puis caressa la joue de Maman qui lui souriait.

\- il aime sa reine et sa jolie princesse.

D'abord, il fit un petit bisou sur la bouche de Maman et ensuite, il me fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

\- sa famille c'est toute sa vie.

Maman fit oui de la tête et moi aussi parce que je pensais exactement comme Papa, j'aimais ma Maman et mon Papa à l'infini, ils étaient toute ma vie.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Que la joie t'accompagne *_*_


End file.
